Opposites Attract
by faithandhopewoman
Summary: This story will have a fresh look at the story of Emily and Charlie. It will have more Emily and Charlie scenes and less military scenes.
1. Meeting

Meeting

It's midnight and suddenly the airport at Hendon London is seen bustling with activity. A line of cars with female drivers is waiting for their riders on the tarmac where a plane has just landed and now was parked there.

In this line is a young woman who recently transferred from ambulance duty. She's had enough of the moaning and wailing from the wounded. She had become companions to many of them; companionship which went too far on occasion. She was ready for a change.

This young female driver, Miss Emily Barham, heard a male voice bark out orders. As he began to walk towards the line of cars she observed him greeting one of her fellow drivers by patting her _derrière._ And this woman responded. 'Hi'ya Charlie."

Emily was appalled at his rudeness. She stood there with her mouth open like a fish and stared at the American Navy officer approaching her car. And he acted impatient when she didn't open his door quick enough.

The cars circled the plane as they headed for a hotel in downtown London. The car had barely stopped when Emily's passenger exited to greet a man he seemed to know. And then escorted him to the next car and introduced him to its passenger. And on his way back to Emily's car, she witnessed him again tapping a fellow driver on her _derrière._ And she responded. "Welcome back, Charlie."

Thoughts like, who is he and why do these girls allow him to be so rude, ran through her mind. She already knew how she will respond if he taps her _derrière._

Emily opened the back door for him and slammed it shut in disgust before getting behind the wheel and following her passenger's order to drive around to the rear of the hotel.

There she saw crates and numerous footlockers being unloaded from trucks which had also come from the airplane. Emily hadn't been dismissed. She had to wait for him to return to sign her log. His words to her then were, "Get some sleep."

When she turned to get back into the car, she got that pat on her _derrière._ An angry faced Emily turned around quickly and slapped his face and then immediately got back into her car and drove away. She was thinking, _that will teach him to keep his hands off me._

Charlie was shocked. He rubbed his face which also held a smile. He heard from an old dockhand. "You can't win them all, Commander."

Charlie had his own thought; _that's what you think._ He had been stunned by her quick hand. He knew she was feisty. But he didn't know the old line, _opposites attract,_ would come true.

His thoughts about Emily vanished as he went inside the hotel. He made sure the Admiral was comfortable and went on to his bedroom.

Emily had entered the almost completely dark dormitory room for all the females who served in various capacities to support the war. She changed into her night clothes and slipped under her blanket.

She didn't fall asleep right away. Her mind continued to think about him; the man whose full name she now knew. He was Lieutenant Commander Charlie Madison. Who is he? Why does he know the other drivers? And why are all the other military brass with him?

She finally told herself. Stop thinking and get some sleep.

Charlie was almost the same way. He told himself. This is ridiculous. I know she's not my type. But he still hoped to see her again in the morning.


	2. Another Encounter

Another Encounter

Charlie was on a mission early the next morning. He had to make all the arrangements for a dinner party and a Bridge game afterwards for that evening. He held no thoughts about the feisty motor pool driver who had slapped his face.

Emily was also awake fairly early. She had had breakfast in the nearby Mess Hall. Now she was sitting near the receptionist who assigned the drivers.

Charlie was in such a hurry he had decided to go to the motor pool office himself to find a driver for the day. He immediately saw Emily sitting there. And she saw him and thought, I hope Sheila is assigned to him.

That wasn't to be. Sheila was on call. Emily heard her assignment.

"Emily, take Commander Madison over to Hendon airport."

Reluctantly, she rose from her chair and met Charlie at the door. Their eyes brushed a gaze. But neither spoke. Although Charlie was polite; he opened the door for Emily and allowed her to exit first. And she performed her duty by opening the back door of her car for him.

As she pulled away onto the street, she asked. "Where specifically to you need to go at the airport?"

"The joint forces depot. I need to pick up some groceries."

Emily was rather surprised. She had no idea of Charlie's duties. She drove on until she came to the guarded entrance to the depot. Charlie showed his Identification Card to the guard and heard him ask a question.

"Is Lieutenant Hayworth still Navy Supply Officer here?"

"No, sir. There's a Lieutenant Wade there now, sir."

"Thank you. Miss Barham, the entrance to the warehouse is straight ahead. I'll be a few minutes."

Emily drove to this large building and parked. Charlie didn't wait for her to open his door. He was in a hurry. He found Lieutenant Wade.

Charlie spoke to him as if he was his long lost friend. He even used his best imitation of speech spoken in the southern states of America, a southern drawl. It elicited a comment from the young man.

"You're quite a dog-robber, ain't you, Madison?"

"Just let me tell you. My admiral sets the best table in the European theater of operations including the Supreme Commander. Everything must be the best you have, prime everything. If you fink on me you could end up at the North Pole like the last supply officer did. Do you get my drift?"

"I understand you commander. If you have that sweet young thing drive around to the dock, we'll have the Buick loaded in no time."

"You're a quick learner Lieutenant. Here's my list for today."

Charlie gave the young Lieutenant a pat on the back as he hurried to the car. He once again entered the car without assistance from Emily. She heard.

"Miss Barham, drive to the rear of the depot. The men will load the car."

Emily stopped the car where she saw several crates stacked high. She couldn't help but ask.

"Commander, is all this going to fit in the car?"

"The men will find a way. You'll see."

And he was right. After the trunk was full, the men sat other crates in the back seat and another crate full of oranges was placed in the front seat beside Emily.

"See, Miss Barham, everything fit. My admiral deserves to be well-fed while he waits for the invasion of Europe to begin."

"I never knew there was going to be an invasion of Europe."

"That's good you don't know. It means it's a well-kept secret. Try to drive carefully. I don't want any of the eggs to crack."

"I'll do my best, commander."

Emily did drive slower than usual. She received directions from Charlie as they approached the hotel.

"Miss Barham, you need to park in the rear of the hotel. I believe there's an alley back there."

Charlie was correct. There were several sailors waiting with carts to take the food to the admiral's suite. After all the crates had been unloaded, Emily heard.

"Miss Barham, drive around front and wait. I may need you later."

"I'll be there."

While she waited, she had thoughts about Charlie. He may be worth knowing. Little did she know she would have that opportunity.

Charlie was sitting on a window seat in a room full of all kinds of dresses and perfumes. He was desperate to find another Bridge player for that evening. His eyes gazed out the window. He saw Emily pacing beside her car with her log in her hand.

 _Perfect, it's worth a try._ He thought.

Charlie thought that perhaps pity would give him an affirmative answer to his question. He borrowed a walking cane and pretended to limp.

Emily saw through his charade; she turned down his request to have dinner and play Bridge with the Admiral. Charlie signed her log and she began to walk away.

Charlie felt he needed to respond. "You're something of a goody-two-shoe."

Emily stopped and turned to look at him with wide eyes of surprise. After a slight pause her face softened and Charlie heard.

"I don't mean to be." Words Emily spoke as she observed his face. His face didn't show anger. It showed a small pleasant smile. Perhaps his smile told her something more.

And Charlie walked away with a slight lowering of his head wondering why he had been rejected. Something he wasn't accustomed to; he never had been rejected by anyone before. He never showed his feelings to anyone. He carried on.

For Emily, being called a goody-two-shoe had made her think, maybe it was time to shed her mantel of grief and begin to enjoy life again. She had lost her father at the end of World War One, her brother from the German raids on England and a man she had married shortly before he joined the military.

Emily returned to the dormitory styled room for all the ladies. She took off her jacket and her manly tie and sat on her bed.

She observed the young woman in the bed next to her. "What on earth are you doing to your hair?"

"Dyeing it red, love. Charlie asked me to. He invited me to his party tonight."

"I was invited too."

"And you should go, it would cheer you up. You can go to a room in Charlie's suite and find you a dress to wear."

"If I decide to go, I have my own dress to wear. Charlie also asked me to complete a foursome for Bridge."

"That's all the more the reason you should go."

"Maybe I'll surprise you and Charlie."

"That's the spirit."

Emily still couldn't believe Sheila was dyeing her hair red for the occasion, but when she saw the finished product, she looked very attractive. And her dress with the pearl and sequin bodice looked lovely on her.

Sheila left before Emily had dressed and fixed her hair in a fuller style. The building with the motor pool wasn't far from Charlie's hotel. It was a lovely late afternoon to walk there; Emily arrived shortly before five-thirty.

Her entrance into the loud and rowdy party room did not go unnoticed. Charlie was completely stunned by her beauty. There she was in an all-black dress with a deep V-neck which didn't show but a tiny part of her bosom. She was immediately whisked away by a male guest. Charlie went to be the gallant sailor.

"Allow me sir to greet my date."

The man didn't make a fuss; he found another girl to hit on.

"So, I'm your date, Commander. I didn't notice your limp. Did it go away miraculously?"

"I never had a limp. I thought if you pitied me you would come to my party. What made you come?"

"Sheila convinced me. And I wanted to ask you a question. Do you have a girl?"

"I would be flip, Miss Barham, but I'll tell it like it is. No, but maybe I do now. Are you attached?"

"No, I'm only little old me searching for someone to rescue my heart."

"Maybe we can explore that notion later; right now I must move dinner along. The Admiral wants two hours to play Bridge. You should fix your plate; I must tell you someone put avocados on the menu. I thought it was an odd choice.

"But I'm sure the steak will be nice and tender; you can probably cut it with your fork. I must circulate; holler if you need me. I'll come running."

Emily smiled as she watched Charlie play the role of host which he did quite well. The last guest had been seen to the door. The dirty dishes had been cleared away. And the card table had been prepared for the foursome. Emily wasn't partnered with Admiral Jessup, Charlie was. Her partner was General William Hallerton or Willie as the admiral called him.

Charlie was glad he wasn't sitting across from Emily; he had enough temptation not to stare out of the corner of his left eye at her. Now he couldn't wait for the game to be over.

The General hastened its ending by standing and peering over Charlie's shoulder. He wasn't really looking his cards he was standing to stretch his legs and to refute the Admiral's request for more Navy involvement in this event called D-Day. Emily was able to win the game for her and the general.

His car was waiting for him. Admiral Jessup had gone on to his room; he wasn't there to say goodbye to the other officers.

Charlie made eye contact with Emily. "Thank you for being so understanding. Do you need someone to walk you down?"

"No, Commander, I can see myself down. I think you need to tend to the Admiral; he seems disturbed about something. I had a lovely time. I hope you will ask me again."

"You bet I will and thank you again for being so understanding."

Charlie watched Emily leave the suite and hurried to the Admiral. She was right. First he told Charlie what he presumed would happen to the navy after the war was over. He believed it would be downsized.

Charlie heard. "What can make them change their minds? I must think of something. I've got the darnedest headache because of all this."

"I'll fix you a drink sir."

The Admiral entered the tub room rambling. Charlie heard phrases like, "Sure, George sure, support that peanut, the Chinese and the communist, murderers, murderers."

These phrases should have given Charlie a clue something was wrong with him. The Admiral shoved the door closed and Charlie set his drink on his bedside table. He went on to his bedroom. His mind thought his eyes had deceived him.


	3. The Immediate Attraction

The Immediate Attraction

There he saw her. Emily was sitting on the edge his bed. Her back was straight, her knees were together and her arms were crossed at the wrist. Her eyes met Charlie's and held their gaze. And her mouth held a slight but pleasant closed mouth smile.

Charlie had been surprised but not alarmed. Emily broke their silence.

"We didn't have a moment alone this evening. There's something about you that makes you attractive to me. I sense you are a Dog-Robber because you dislike war. Are you a coward, Commander?"

"A full one and I'm unabashed to say it."

"How did you ever get in the Navy in the first place?"

"It's the dream of every boy. Movies make it seem adventurous. Who wouldn't want to travel the world. You don't think about going to war.

"War is as old as mankind. You're taught that the angel Lucifer was expelled from heaven. That event set off a cascade of him trying to win the minds of the people on earth. They became jealous and began to covet what others had. They fought them only to discover it really wasn't worth it. Someone else would rise to fight them and so the cycle of waring people began."

"I've heard that explanation before. But I believe even God has blessed this war against, Hitler, Mussolini and the Japanese. I'm sure He is not pleased with the state of the world today.

"Long ago God sent the Great Flood and later destroyed Sodom and Gomorrah. The spread of the Nazis across Europe is too large for Him to do that today. And Japan is ruled by a dictator who is in full control of his people. They don't want war with the world but they are compelled to do so."

"Your words remind of what Prime Minister Winston Churchill said recently. _We must be ready to die in order to save the world from the tyranny which these men are determined to force upon free people everywhere._ "

"I just hope this war will be over soon." Emily responded.

"Hopefully this huge invasion will prove to be the thing which tips the scale."

"Admiral Jessup seemed to be disturbed over something about the plan."

"Yes, he wants the United States Navy to have more publicity. Do you mind if I use your first name? Emily really is a lovely English name. We're you named after Emily Bronte and Emily Dickinson?"

"I really don't know. I do know my father named me. And why are you called Charlie and not Charles?"

"My mother named me after the famous comedian, Charlie Chapman. She once told me I had come to be just like him. I was the class clown. I have a gift of being able to make all kinds of different faces.

"By the way, your dress is lovely. Did it come from Saks Fifth Avenue?"

"It's old, Charlie. I bought it at Harrods years ago."

"As I said, it's lovely. Now what made you hide in my bedroom?"

"You invited me. Remember you told me we could explore a possible relationship."

"Yes, I did say that."

Charlie cupped Emily's face softly between his hands and drew it close for their first kiss, one that evolved into many. Emily ignored his warning to take it easy. She wasn't impressed with his tailored shirt either. She told him.

"Shut up and let me kiss you."

They were in this passionate moment when the door to Charlie's room suddenly opened. The both froze as they saw the admiral standing there in his nightshirt and heard him yell.

"The first dead man on Omaha Beach must be a sailor. Did you hear me? I said the first dead man on Omaha Beach must be a sailor. Give that some thought, sir."

Charlie couldn't believe his ears. He quietly asked Emily. "What did he say?"

"I think he said the first dead man on Omaha Beach must be a sailor. Has he ever said anything like that before?"

"No, never." Charlie answered while his face held a disbelieving look.

"Charlie, maybe you should go see about him."

"Yes, I should. Wait for me to return."

When Charlie opened the admiral's bedroom door he found him still awake. He was leaning against the headboard. He once again repeated his words about the first dead man on the beach must be a sailor.

Then he added the phase, "the unknown sailor," and confused Charlie even more. The admiral went on to give an order.

"I want the whole team in my office tomorrow morning at zero nine hundred hours to discuss just that. Goodnight, Charlie."

A very confused Charlie saw him lie down and turn on his side. And as all navy men are able to do quickly, he was almost instantly asleep.

Charlie couldn't keep this to himself. He barged into his fellow officer's bedroom. Commander Bus Cummings was with a girl. He was none too pleased.

And Bus probably thought Charlie was out of his mind. But he heard him loud and clear.

"The admiral wants all of us in his room tomorrow morning at zero nine hundred hours to discuss the first dead on Omaha Beach must be a sailor."

"Okay Charlie, okay."

Bus didn't seem to be too worried but Charlie was very worried. His gut told him this idea of his admiral would somehow involve him. He hurried back to Emily.

"How's the Admiral?"

"I'm not sure. He's called a meeting for tomorrow."

"Please do come by the house afterwards. Mother doesn't pay much attention to time."

"I'll be there; I'll come directly from the meeting."

"I'll be close by to open the door. Kiss me goodnight."

"I don't need to be prodded; you've already captured my heart."

"Our hearts match, oh how am I ever going to get some sleep?"

"You're wonderful, beautiful and everything I'm not."

"I know. It's your most enduring quality."

They reluctantly parted. The car and driver were still waiting to take Emily home. Charlie watched it until it turned the corner.

He had a feeling there was more to this meeting in the morning than even he could imagine.


	4. The Admiral's Meeting

The Admiral's Meeting

Charlie woke from a poor night's sleep. He hadn't been able to clear his mind of his admiral's idea about the first man on Omaha Beach being a sailor. He had dressed and had entered the hall outside his room.

There he met Bus. Bus cocked his head sideways and wrinkled his forehead.

"Charlie, do I remember correctly. Did you tell me the team needs to be in the admiral's office at O-nine hundred hours?"

"You did, Bus. He wants the entire team there at nine o'clock to discuss this idea of his that the first dead man on Omaha Beach must be a sailor."

"Was he in his right mind, Charlie?"

"That I don't know. My girl and I thought it was an odd statement."

"Your girl, Charlie?" Bus asked with a furrowed brow.

"You heard correctly. I might as well tell you, she's my driver, Emily Barham."

"Was she that beautiful girl in the black dress?"

"That's her. I'm going by her house today to meet her mother. I hope this meeting won't delay me too long."

"We'll soon learn. It's already fifteen to nine. We better be on time."

Charlie agreed and the two officers soon were walking into the admiral's office along with the other two men. One was Captain Marvin Ellender, the admiral's technical advisor. The other member of the team was Paul, a chief petty officer. They stood at attention as they heard.

"We've got about a month men. I want a movie made that shows the Navy's contribution to D-day, from the procurement of vessels to the actual landings. This movie will prove to the members of the Armed Service Committee that the navy is responsible for all those ships getting to France and that navy engineers are going to be the ones who clear the waters of all the mines."

No one spoke because the admiral continued with specifics.

"I especially want a movie that shows the Navy demolition units who are going to be  
the first men on those beaches. Now, here's what I want done.

"I want a photography team assigned to the demolition engineers to record their activities on film right up to the beaches.

"I'm leaving this in your hands, Bus. I consider it urgent. You're dismissed."

They all walk out of the office together.

"Dear God, he's gone mad, Marvin. What are we going to do?"

"Hope he forgets about it."

None of them really believed he would. Charlie headed out of the office while the others were still mulling over this movie. Bus noticed and asked.

"Where are you going?"

"I already told you."

Bus acted flustered as he remembered. He was preoccupied by the admiral's demands.

Now Charlie did something quite unusual; he took a bus. He wanted to keep his relationship with Emily a secret for as long as he could. He still had to walk a couple of blocks to her house.

His steps were almost a hop skip and a jump; he couldn't wait to be with the woman he loved. Emily might have heard him on the walk to the front door. She opened the door the moment he rang the doorbell.

Neither said hello; they embraced and kissed. When they broke away, she heard. "Just as I remembered, your kisses set my heart on fire. I love you."

"And I love you. Mother's waiting in the garden. She prepared tea for us."

"How many times a day do you have tea?"

"Usually only in the afternoon, but when I told her I invited you to come by this morning she fixed tea and plates of sweets."

"Did you tell her I was your beau?"

"Of course I did."

"Just checking," said as he kissed her cheek.

They walked together to the garden door. Emily slowly opened it. Her mother must have heard a noise. She turned.

"Ah, you're here commander." She stood. "Emily dear, you didn't tell me he was so handsome. What a stud you have snagged."

"Now Mother, don't embarrass Charlie."

"I'm not embarrassed, Emily. Allow me to greet your mother properly. Mrs. Barham may I hold your hand?"

"Of course you may."

She held her hand palm down with her knuckles slightly bent. Charlie bowed slightly and brought her hand to his lips for a little peck. He immediately released her hand.

"You Americans really do know the old English custom."

"They teach us the customs of many countries when we're in officer training."

"Tell me about yourself. May I call you Charlie?"

"Of course, I prefer it. My parents raised three boys during hard times in America. I'm sure you both know the United States is as large as all of Europe. It stretches from the Atlantic Ocean to the Pacific Ocean. In the middle, between rivers and mountain ranges, are the flatlands.

"In the early 1930's the area suffered from years of drought. When desert winds raged, it became a dust bowl. And then the entire country collapsed when the banks were closed.

"My dad moved us west to California. Those farmers were still able to grow crops. He didn't have a job which made a lot of money but we didn't starve. When I was sixteen I enlisted in the Merchant Marines.

"This group wasn't a forerunner of the Marines we have today. They were a group of men who staffed cargo ships. During a trip to South America, my ship pulled into port and docked alongside of an American Navy Battleship.

"It was there I met Admiral Jessup who was only a Commander then. He told me my experience as a Merchant Marine qualified me for entrance in the Navy's Officer Training Program. I took the bait and upon graduation was signed to him at naval headquarters in Washington DC.

"My mother worried about me when America entered the war after the bombing of Pearl Harbor. I was assigned to a ship in the Pacific. When I found myself being shot at, I decided right then, my new passion was being a coward.

"Your daughter, Mrs. Barham, suspected I was a coward because I'm a Dog-Robber."

"She did?" What's a Dog-Robber?"

"It's a position of high esteem. My job is to see my admiral is well-fed, well-dressed and if warranted, well-loved. Up until last year, Admiral Jessup was a faithful husband. His wife died and he has been so busy with our Supreme Commander's plans that he hasn't made any requests to meet any women."

"Emily, did you know all this?"

"Not all of it, Mother. Charlie needs to get back before his Commander sends someone to find him."

"Well finish your tea and sconces. Charlie, I do hope you will come again."

"I'll try Mrs. Barham."

She took the empty tea pot into the house. Charlie and Emily had a few minutes alone.

"Charlie, how did the meeting go?"

"For starters, the admiral hadn't forgotten about the first man on Omaha Beach being a dead sailor. He also wants us to photograph that sailor."

"Oh my, is he unstable?"

"I don't what to think. But he has ordered us to make a movie about it. I should get back. Maybe I'll be surprised and he'll accept the movie made by the Navy's Photographers. Are you working today?"

"Yes, give me a few minutes to change into my uniform and we'll catch the bus together."

The couple left the garden together. Charlie waited in the front room for her. He was gazing at a portrait when she returned.

"That's my father. He was a career officer in the British Army. He lost a leg during the first world war. He was awarded the Victoria Cross for his bravery. Sadly he died in the early days of the blitz."

"I'm sorry. I can't even imagine what that was like."

"This area was fortunate. It was spared. But we still heard the sirens and spent hours in the underground bomb shelters. Did you know London constructed an underground train system many years ago?"

"No I didn't. It must be similar to the system that is in America's largest city."

"My government prepared them to use as shelters. They have electricity and are stocked with water and food rations. My mum and I slept there many nights. We were both pleased when our superior air force was able to stop the Germans. We better go; I don't want my beau in trouble with his commanding officer."

"I doubt I've been missed."

The couple walked together to the bus stop. They got off at the same stop.

"Emily, I don't need to go anywhere. Why don't you wait in my suite?"

"I'd love to."

They rode the elevator together. The first person they saw when the door opened was Tom, one of the hotel staff.

"Charlie, right after you left this morning, Admiral Jessup began a meeting with two of General Eisenhower's navy advisors, Admirals Healy and Hoyle. They're still together in his office."

"Is Commander Cummings with him?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." Charlie, always the gentleman, opened the door to his suite.

"Seems like we have the suite all to ourselves, Emily."

"Is this unusual for the admiral to be meeting with these advisors?"

"Not really, I suspect they are putting the final touches on the big invasion."

"I wonder if he's still complaining about the lack of publicity of the navy's involvement in it."

"Quite possible, Emily. Now, come sit beside me; we can take advantage of being alone in here. It may not last."


	5. Happenings Shape the Future

Happenings Shape the Future

Emily really didn't need to be told to sit beside Charlie; she relished the opportunity. After she sat, Charlie's arm went around her back and his hand rested on her shoulder; he pulled her as close as possible to him. Charlie kissed her temple. And Emily snuggled even closer.

"Charlie, I never asked. Is this your first time to visit England?"

"It is. I certainly wish it wasn't because of this war."

"Yes, but just think. It's because of this war we met. You know Charlie; I firmly believe something I was told long ago. Each of us must find the life we were meant to live."

"And we both must have done something good to find each other."

"That's a nice way to think about our relationship."

They shared several romantic kisses. Kisses they both knew would lead to something more in the future. But these romantic feelings were soon going to be interrupted. The door to the suite opened and they both saw Bus.

"Charlie, I hate to disturb you but the admiral requested a bar be set up for him and Admirals Healy and Hoyle. They've been discussing the big event."

"Bus, you don't need to speak in generalities around Emily. We've already spoken about it. I'll set up the bar in here and we'll find some place to hide."

"Okay, by the way I need to tell you what Admiral Jessup told the others. He confessed that he hasn't slept more than three hours a night since his wife died. He was worn out. And then he told the others, they should really 'tie one on.' You know what that might mean."

"Bus, you need to stay sober in case something happens."

"I will."

"Come with me Emily. I know where we can sit."

The couple had departed shortly before the three admirals arrived. Bus watched them as they became very drunk. He heard them tell stories about their time at the Naval Academy and even about the Civil War. Bus heard Admiral Jessup rant and rave; extoling the reasons for a large navy.

All this time, Charlie and Emily were sitting in an alcove for all the extra clothes young ladies could search through to find that special dress. They were sipping on tea. Charlie had just told Emily.

"Something very strange is happening to me. I'm beginning to like tea."

Emily had added. "With milk," when Bus barged in.

"You better come here Charlie. The Admiral is in some kind of trance."

Emily watched Charlie hurry out the door which he pushed softly shut as he left. It hadn't shut tight. Emily could hear someone shout, "Florence, Florence."

And then Charlie's voice traveled into the room. "I've got him. Help me get him to his room."

Charlie and Bus together practically carried him to his bedroom. They gently lowered him onto his bed. Together they were able to remove his jacket.

"What happened, Bus?"

"He asked me about the movie. I haven't been able to locate any photographers so I let it slid. Then he started yelling for his wife."

"I can take it from here. You need to see Admirals Hoyle and Healy out."

After Bus left, Admiral Jessup grabbed Charlie and pulled him close and whispered.

"I want you to make my movie. I want you to take charge and make my movie."

Charlie's answer, _I'll take care of it_ , was spoken without realizing what it would involve.

Charlie helped him get undressed and into his nightshirt. He stayed nearby to be sure he fell asleep. He returned to see Emily.

"Is he alright?"

"He's asleep. When he asked me to set up a bar for the three of them I had no idea they would get so drunk. He's not been right since his wife died. The booze must have pulled a trigger. I'll have someone drive you home. I don't want to leave him."

"You're a good man. I'm sure the admiral appreciates your loyalty. I'll ride home with whomever you pick. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I hope so. A day without one of your kisses will make me blue."

"I feel the same, Charlie."

A young Ensign drove her home. He even walked her to the door of the building which housed the woman's dormitory room.

Morning came early for Charlie. The admiral already had a movie he wanted him to view, a movie about a beach in Wales which had been built to mimic the beaches of France. He, Bus and Captain Ellender began to watch it before the admiral joined them.

Charlie asked. "Do you want me to start it from the beginning?"

"No, I've got to run. You're on the fight track."

"Admiral, sir, do you remember when we first met?"

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"I want to continue to take care of you."

"Charlie, you sound like I might never see you again. Listen to me. You'll be storming the beach under artillery fire from the battleships. You hurry and take your pictures and high-tail back to the platoon boat. It's that simple, Charlie."

And Charlie was thinking. He really doesn't know I'm a full-blooded coward. The artillery fire from the allied ships will still make me cower in fright.

The admiral left them and Commander Bus took charge. His plan was devious. He would cut Charlie orders for things he knew didn't exist. Then he would cut new orders and continue this until the war was over.

Charlie's first orders were to take Emily on a vacation for a week. Something he was eager to do.

And Emily was anxious to learn about this meeting. She was waiting outside the hotel.

Charlie saw her before she saw him. His greeting was a question.

"Are you waiting for someone special, Miss?"

"No, he's right here? How's the Admiral?"

"He's doing better. Emily, I've been given leave for a week. Will you join me in Sussex?"

"A whole week with you, you bet I will. I'll return home pronto and pack. The motor pool can do without me for a week."

"And I'll pick you up in an hour."


	6. The Convertible

The Convertible

Emily wasn't allowed to use a navy car for personal use; she had to use a city bus to go home. While on the bus, she reflected on her relationship with Charlie. She smiled broadly when she remembered slapping him after he had patted her derrière.

Then she pondered her reason for finding his bedroom the night of the party. He was like a magnet she thought. Then her mind added he was irresistible. And his very first kiss touched my heart.

She was brought from her day dream by the bus driver announcing her stop. She hurried on to her home. She found her mother in the garden tending to her flowers.

"Mum, Charlie's been given leave. He invited me to spend a week with him in Sussex."

"It should be beautiful there this time of year."

"Yes, I know. I need to pack, he'll be here shortly."

Emily was all packed and waiting in the front room. She opened her front door a second after Charlie had rung the bell. She looked towards the street.

"What have you done?"

"It's only a convertible, Emily. I've never driven one. I thought it would be fun."

"Yes I suppose. I'm game."

Mrs. Barham had heard the doorbell ring and came to say hello to Charlie. She had heard the conversation and had come to peer out the door over Emily's shoulder.

"Oh my, a car with no top, I never knew they built cars like this."

"It does have a top, Mrs. Barham. It folds up into that space by the trunk hinges. So if it begins to rain, I can quickly pull a lever in the front of the car and it will automatically release it and in a few seconds will lock in place on the windshield."

"I'm sure you youngsters will enjoy it. You better be on your way, Sussex is waiting."

"We will, Mum. Charlie, let me hand you my bag. I packed everything I thought I might need. It's rather heavy."

Charlie easily carried it as Emily held onto his arm and they walked to this beautiful red convertible. He placed her bag in the trunk and then opened the car door for her. She slid in and sat as close to Charlie as she could.

It was a beautiful warm day in late May. They had just left London proper and were now traveling on a road which allowed Charlie to drive faster. Emily didn't wear a scarf on her head as most women would do. She didn't have much hair to blow in the wind.

"Charlie, did you know May is called the lusty month because everyone throws self-control away. Are we going to be that way too?"

"I'll see what I can do to make it come true."

"How are you going to win my heart? You know I don't like chocolate."

"The old fashioned way, by whispering sweet nothings in your ear until I weaken your defenses."

"They're already weak."

"I know."

"Do I smell water?"

"We're almost there. Emily read to me the directions on this piece of paper. We just passed the sign for Brighton."

"Okay, it says to turn right on the next street."

Charlie turned. "Now where do I go?"

"Straight, until you see the pier on our right. You need to turn left on that street. Our cottage is on the right. It says here it's a two story cottage with a thatched roof and most of the house is covered in ivy."

"I see it Emily."

"So do I. It's very charming. That window in the peak must be our bedroom."

"Let me park and we can locate the front door."

Charlie did find the front door. He swept away the ivy so Emily could enter. He was right behind her. They were both staring at this old English style decorated room. A large wood trimmed fireplace occupied one wall. In this small room was also a wooden table with only three chairs. It was placed under a window which was framed in wood. On the walls was a cream colored wallpaper with a muted yellow design.

In a corner was a small wooden cabinet hanging there; inside was an assortment of small china keepsakes. And nearby was another wooden cabinet. They also discovered a small kitchen which was fully stocked with food for a week. And then they saw the stairs to the second floor.

"Charlie, let's go see our bedroom. I'm sure it will be just as lovely."

Their bedroom was in that window they had seen from the road. A large bed occupied most of the room with its head and foot boards. The bed linens were crisp white with a light blue checker board patterned blanket and a turned back heavy bedspread. A bench occupied the space by the footboard and a small chair was by the window.

The ceiling was covered with green ivy like wallpaper between the wooden boards which supported the cottage's peaked roof.

"Charlie, I've seen pictures of rooms like this. This is so much more alluring than any of those."

"I suppose I will need to thank Bus. He's got to deal with the Admiral, in my absence and that idea of his about making a movie about the first man on Omaha Beach being a sailor."

"Do you suppose, you could forget that and simply enjoy our week together?"

"I know I can Emily, you me and the birds and the bees. That's all we need. Why don't we take a walk? I saw the pier; it looked interesting."

"As soon as I freshen up, I'll be ready."

They discovered all that the pier had to offer, a large Ferris wheel, a multitude of carnival games to play and restaurants which sat looking west, a perfect spot to enjoy a romantic sunset.

They went back often. Charlie was able to throw balls into the painted mouth of a clown on a board ten feet away. He won a stuffed bear for Emily. They rode the Ferris wheel more than once; the view from the top was spectacular. And they discovered a place where they could rent a gondola.

On their next to the last day of Charlie's leave they rented one. Charlie didn't tell Emily he had never been in one. His poling skills weren't very good.

He was so inept that he pushed the pole so hard he fell; Emily threw back her head and laughed. He managed to bring it close to the shore. Here he helped the still laughing Emily out of the boat. And her laughing made her fall on the ground.

Charlie slipped off his shoes and gathered her in his arms. "I love you, Emily."

"How many more weeks do we have?"

"Three maybe four, the Admiral needs to be in Washington by the end of June."

"I hope I'm not pregnant. I've tried to tell myself not to become passionate about you. Charlie, I'm insanely in love with you."

"Have you ever given any thought about getting married?"

"You get right to the question."

"I suppose I did. I have some navy marriage papers with me."

"Charlie, we must be honest."

He didn't let Emily say anymore. "We're nuts about each other. I love you more than I can express in words. Let's get married."

"But first you must see to it the admiral gets his movie made. Didn't you promise him you would?"

"Yes, I did. And Bus has taken charge. He wants to be involved in this war. He's told me on more than one occasion, he didn't go to Annapolis to do yeoman's work. He dislikes typing up orders for everyone's assignments. He'll see to it this movie is made. Let's go back to the cottage and change clothes and we'll have dinner at that restaurant we liked on the pier."

The couple arrived there shortly before the sun began to set. They had requested a table on the porch. They enjoyed an appetizer as the sun set; the sky was pink, then red and finally purple before the sun dropped below the horizon.

After their meal, they walked back to the cottage as couple walk; their arm was around the other's waist. It put them in the mood for romance. And then they slept soundly until morning. After a quick breakfast, they packed their belongings. Charlie had placed their bags in the trunk. They stood as a couple as they gazed at the cottage.

"I'll never forget our time here, Charlie."

"Neither will I."

They didn't linger. Charlie opened the car door for Emily. She slid on the bench to once again sit as close to him as she could.

They returned the same way they came with the wind blowing their hair and the late afternoon sun half hidden by the trees.

Once in London they traded the convertible for a motor pool car. Emily drove him back to the hotel. Charlie let himself out of the car.

Emily rolled down her window. He kissed her forehead.

"I've been so silly. Of course I'll marry you. I'll give you the signed documents in the morning. I love you so."

"Oh, Lord, I hope you do get pregnant."

Emily smiled at him. She thought, he must really want to be a daddy. And I know he will be a good one.

Charlie had hurried to get out of the light rain which had begun to fall; he had no idea a hornet's nest waited for him. And Emily drove away in a state of total bliss.

 **A/N:** I know I have readers. I would love it if a few of you would leave a review. It doesn't need to be long. And please tell other readers about this story. I know the movie Americanization of Emily is older that the sound of music and that it is an odd movie. It's not the war satire which I like; it's the story of Emily and Charlie. And I've given their relationship a more normal one.

I have several more chapters already written and I have ideas for many more. You can expect a new chapter every four or five days.


	7. More Time Alone

More Time Alone

When Charlie walked away from the car, he was smiling too. His love for Emily was deep; he did want to spend the rest of his life married to her. And he really did want her to have a baby one day. He couldn't have been happier.

He entered his suite and placed his bag on the floor. He removed a box from a chair and sat to remove his shoes. His eyes were drawn to a piece a paper leaning against a bottle of liquor.

His curiosity got the best of him. He got up to read it. And he didn't like what he read one bit. He left his suite and barged into Bus's room. He was entertaining a lady. He was none too happy to see Charlie.

"What's this, Bus?" He waived the sheet of paper in front of his eyes.

"I had to do something. The admiral came into my office yesterday and gave me an order to have you assigned to a demolition unit."

"I can read. Your orders make this movie official navy business."

"Charlie, I had no choice. Now listen to me. We have almost another full week before we head to Portland. I'm going to have you transferred to another base to help keep you from worrying so much.

"If Admiral Jessup asks me where you are, I'll tell him you are learning how to make his movie. Meet me before breakfast and I'll have your orders ready."

Charlie left Bus's room thinking. Another few days alone with Emily is not such a bad idea. She's going to be so surprised.

Charlie woke early the next morning. He met Bus in the office. He heard. "Charlie, I'm sending you Falmouth."

"Where's that?"

"It's in Cornwell, Lands End to be exact; our combined services have been helping to get it ready for D-Day. The place sits on the farthest point east into the Atlantic Ocean. You and Emily should have a good time there. Here are your orders."

"I suppose I should thank you. At least being away from here keeps me from thinking about that cockamamy movie. By the way Bus, I'm marrying her."

"That's great. She's a wonderful girl. I'll plan you an Annapolis wedding, saber arch and all the rest."

"Okay if you insist."

Charlie left the office with a smile. He couldn't wait to tell Emily.

Little did he know that Emily had woke early that morning. She missed Charlie. She had driven her car and parked in front of the hotel. She was standing beside it.

Charlie was ecstatic when he saw her there. They rushed to each and hugged right there in front of the hotel. They really didn't care if anyone saw them. Charlie broke the hug and spoke.

"Emily, you need to pack your bag again. Bus is sending us to Lands End for a few days."

"Why? I thought you would be busy learning how to make a movie."

"The camera we will use may be different from my parent's thirty-five millimeter camera but it works the same way. You look through the view window at what you want to film and pull the trigger and it begins to run. It's that easy."

He didn't tell her he had been assigned to a demolition unit and that the movie was now official navy business. He didn't want her to worry. Instead he asked.

"Have you ever been there before?"

"When I was in secondary school my class went there once to see the lighthouse. I remember the view from the bluffs was spectacular. We also saw beautiful native flowers and lots of birds. I'm sure the sunsets over the ocean are awesome."

"Your description, Emily, tells me we're really going to enjoy it there. We'll leave at sunrise tomorrow. I have permission to drive one of the motor pool cars. It's not as romantic as the convertible but it will get us there."

Charlie and Emily spent the remainder of the day in his suite. They played two person Bridge for most of the time. After dinner, they walked to a nearby theater to see the movie, _A Yank in London_ ; a movie which almost mimic their love story. They didn't return to the suite.

"Emily, we need to get some sleep. I'm sure we'll both wake before sunrise."

"Yes, you're right. I'll be waiting for you."

Charlie watched her drive away until he could no longer see her car. He returned to his room to try and get some sleep.

Early the next morning Charlie arrived at the building which housed the motor pool. He saw Emily waiting outside.

He parked and got out. They rushed to the other for that first kiss of the day.

"Charlie, I still can't believe Bus gave you leave again."

Charlie still didn't tell Emily the real reason. "He's being generous, Em. Let's get going. We can have breakfast on the road."

Once out of London they drove through miles of fields planted with a small yellow flower which produced eatable oil. When they arrived in the small town of Reading, they found a café where they could have breakfast. They didn't linger. Both were anxious to get to Lands End. They drove the remainder of the trip with only one stop.

They drove along the coastline. They saw the turquoise water and signs pointing to hidden coves. When they arrived in Lands End, Charlie parked and they got out to take in the amazing views of the Atlantic Ocean. They were mesmerized by the sight of the twinkling water which seemed to stretch to infinity.

"Charlie, this is even more beautiful than I remember."

"It is spectacular. We need to continue on to the base. I need to report in."

This base had only one structure. Charlie clearly saw the sign, Headquarters. He parked.

"I'll only be a minute, Emily."

She watched him enter as she looked all around at the mass of tents and a few huts.

Charlie reported in and soon appeared with a junior officer who pointed him in the direction of their lodging. Charlie thanked the officer and joined Emily.

"We've been given a hut on the edge of the cliff. We'll have a bird's eye view of every sunset."

"How lovely, I really didn't want to stay in a tent."

They soon learned their meals would be brought to them by a sailor. It was over four hours since they had breakfast; they happily accepted their food. It was nothing special but it was satisfying.

They took their first walk as the afternoon sun was heading for the horizon. They came upon one of those strange rock formations where a large one is balanced on a tiny one; and they have been that way for centuries. Neither had an explanation for how it happened.

When they returned to their hut, dinner was brought to them. They sat outside to enjoy the sunset. It put them in a romantic mood; they went inside for romance.

Each day they found some new place to explore. It was the afternoon of their third day that a storm kept them inside. This wasn't an ordinary storm. Even Charlie hadn't seen anything like it.

The entire surface of the sea became one dizzy whirl or rushing, writhing, tortured undirected rage. The water was crashing and coiling and unleashing its enormous power against the fortress on which the lighthouse was built and the lighthouse itself.

They could easily understand why so many ships had been lost in heavy seas and poor visibility during storms in the area.

They continued to watch and soon the sea calmed; the storm clouds blew away and a beautiful sunset appeared with those romantic colors of pink, reds and purple.

Near the end of their five day stay the commanding officer paid them a visit. He spoke to Charlie. "Commander, this place is going to be inundated with American military. It's a staging area prior to going on to Portsmouth to wait for the balloon to go up. The road will be jammed with vehicles. You and your girl can take a flight back to London. Are you assigned to the invasion?"

"Only in an advisory role to the photography teams, Admiral Jessup wants to be sure navy men are photographed. Emily and I will be ready to leave in the morning."

"I'll send my jeep to transport you to the landing strip. Enjoy the rest of you day."

"We plan to, sir."

After he left, Emily asked. "Is this invasion as large as I think it is going to be?"

"It is. Just from Portsmouth alone four thousand vessels, battleships and even private yachts will carry over 150,000 troops to Omaha Beach. And from Portland the number is about the same. It's been in the planning for over a year. The Supreme Commander has thought out every detail. It should end the war in Europe."

"And what about the war in the Pacific?"

"From what I've been told the Japanese warlords are a ruthless bunch, it may take a devastating event to get them to surrender. They don't seem to care about how many of their own people might die."

"What a horrible thought. Let's walk back to the bluffs and enjoy our final sunset."

"And then we can romance the night away until we fall asleep."

That night the wispy clouds were once again painted in shades of pink, red and purple as the sun fell below the horizon. It set the mood for their last romantic night there.

When they woke the next morning, Emily had a confession. "Charlie, I've never been on an airplane."

"I'm not surprised. The take off and the landing are the scariest. When the pilot rev's up its engines to gain speed to be able to lift off the ground, the sound can be deafening and the speed freighting. But once the plane lifts off the ground, you don't notice its speed but the noise is still there. You won't think the plane is flying it is so smooth."

"Okay, I think I can handle lift off. Tell me about the landing."

"Descending from a high altitude isn't scary. It when the pilot touches land and the plane might bounce once or twice and then when he applies the brakes you feel like you are being shoved into your seat. You then wonder if it will stop. But I assure you, the plane will stop."

"Not so sure I'll like that bouncing part."

"Maybe our pilot will be able to set her down without a bounce."

Emily didn't have long to wait to experience her first airplane ride. Shortly after breakfast the next day, the couple was waiting at the end of the landing strip to board the plane. Emily survived the takeoff and the landing was made with very little bouncing. She even thanked the pilot.

After finding Emily transportation back to the motor pool, Charlie reported his arrival to Bus. He was as excited as a boy in a candy shop.

"I'm joining you on this assignment. Now I'll have something to tell my kids about how daddy helped win the war."

"Please don't expect me to jump for joy. I live in reality. This is no cake walk, it's a death walk."

"Charlie, all we need to do is get that picture the admiral wants of the first dead man on Omaha Beach being a sailor and then we can hightail it back to the landing vessel."

"Yea, I know. I just pray it's not me."

"Of course it's not going to be you. Remember, we need to be on that nineteen hundred flight to Portland this evening. You have time to say goodbye to Emily; take her out to lunch."

"I don't know how much of your Annapolis enthusiasm I can take. Try and tone it down."

"I will buddy. I'll see you later."

Charlie mumbled as he left the room. "Good grief, now I'm his buddy."

 **A/N:** I'd like to thank Dasie for her review. It was very much appreciated. I hope you will continue to read my story. I'm enjoying writing it.


	8. Separation Anxiety

Separation Anxiety

Charlie really didn't like Bus naming him his buddy. His best buddy was Jimmy. When Charlie was a young boy he had rescued him from the deep water of a pond before he had learned to swim very well. He doubted Bus would ever be this kind of buddy.

Charlie had no idea how Bus would react if Charlie's coward traits caused him to want to abort this mission when the gun battle began and the bombs fell.

Charlie knew there was one person who would one day become the very best buddy a man could have. That day was his wedding day. His face held a smile as he walked to the building that housed the motor pool to find Emily.

Emily had changed into her uniform and was all alone in the waiting room; she was waiting for an assignment. She had no idea that most of the officers had already left for Portsmouth or Portland.

She was very surprised when she saw Charlie enter the room. She immediately rose from her chair and went to him.

"Why are you here? I thought you would need to make preparations to leave for Portland."

"Bus has it all planned. So he suggested I take you out to lunch and then later you can drive us to the airport."

"I was hoping I would see you before you left. Shall we go to that café we like?"

"Yes, I'm sure we can have our private cubicle."

Emily drove but Charlie sat in the front seat. She had driven a short distance on an almost deserted street.

"Charlie, where is everyone?"

"They're on their way to either Portland or Southampton. Our café is probably almost empty."

When they arrived there, they discovered it was completely void of customers. The hostess recognized them; she escorted them to their favorite cubicle and asked.

"Do you want your usual selection?"

"I know I do. What about you Emily?"

"Yes, I'll have it too."

"Okay, I'll bring two, hot out of the oven, oatmeal and cheese crusted vegetable pies. Coffee or tea to go with them?"

Emily looked at Charlie. Together they said. "Tea please."

The waitress smiled. "So she's turned you in to a Brit, Commander."

"I suppose she has Mildred. I don't care. Some day she'll adopt some American ways. That's the way it is in a good marriage."

Mildred smiled internally; her suspicion they were lovers had been verified. She returned in a few minutes with their tea and pies.

Emily and Charlie both poked holes in the crust to let the steam escape. They prepared their cups of tea by adding a little sugar and enough milk to turn it a light shade of tan.

They clicked their cups together and gave a toast. "To a successful mission, Charlie."

"To Emily, my love, for her understanding."

They took a sip and then took that first mouthful of the now eatable pie. By the time they finished, not a morsel of pie remained and they had drunk all the tea. And Charlie knew it was time for him to pack for this dubious mission.

It had begun to rain when the couple left the café. They hurried to the car. Both opened their own door so neither got very wet. Emily drove back to the hotel. There she heard.

"Emily, don't get out. I can open my own door. You need to be come back here by seven o'clock. The hotel's doorman will come to you with an umbrella so you can come inside. I want to be able to give you a proper goodbye."

"I want that too."

Emily watched from the car as Charlie ran from the car to the hotel's front door. He turned and waived; she did the same. All the while she was thinking. _Why do I have such an eerie feeling about all of this?_

And Charlie was in an elevator to the floor where his room was located. He paused outside Bus's room and put his ear to the door. _So he's entertaining a woman as his last activity before this plan of his begins._ He said to himself.

His face now held a smile as he thought of Emily. _She will be waiting for me when I return, of that I'm certain._

He went on to his room to pack an overnight bag and to change into his dress uniform. He and Bus were going from the airport straight to the office of the port commander.

It was six-forty-five when he knocked on Bus's door; he didn't wait for a response. He barged in.

"I'm going down to see Emily. We don't need to leave for the airport until eight."

"Yes, I know. I'll be down before that."

Emily saw her beau. "My, don't you look all official in you dress uniform and so handsome all at the same time."

"I thought I should. After all, Bus and I are meeting with a three star Admiral."

The couple found a private corner to sit in; there they hugged and kissed for long time. Finally Emily asked the question she needed answered.

"Charlie, are you sure you'll be back in a day or two?"

"Positive, honey, I'm just there to see that a movie is made that the admiral can show to the President."

"The President! How did he learn about it?"

"It must have been in the admiral's report to him."

"Tell me, why do I have such an eerie feeling about all of this?"

"It's war time, Em. Everyone gets those feelings. Believe me; even our Supreme Commander has them."

"Hold me one more time before Bus comes down."

They were still in an embrace when Bus arrived. "It's time to leave, Charlie."

Charlie and Emily didn't really break their embrace; they walked that way. The doorman held an umbrella for Emily to go to the car without getting wet. Both officers donned their overcoats and made a mad dash for the back doors.

She heard Bus say one thing. "I hope this weather clears."

Charlie didn't respond. It didn't occur to him that D-Day might be postponed if it didn't.

Emily drove onto the tarmac. The airplane was waiting. As Bus got out of the car, he told Charlie.

"You have a few minutes to say goodbye."

Charlie took his suggestion.

"Honey, try not to worry."

"Let me get out and hold you one more time."

"It's raining."

"I don't care."

They stood there, in the pouring rain, for several seconds and hugged. It was Bus's words which forced them apart.

"Time to go, Charlie."

Charlie broke away and hurried up the stairs to the airplane. Emily stood there and watched him enter it.

It was the signalman who told her. "Miss, you need to move your car."

Reluctantly she did. She drove to a spot where she could see the plane take off. Her eyes followed it for as long as it was in view. Her eerie feeling was even stronger.

She drove back to the motor pool dormitory room. Emily was glad there were very few women in the motor pool now. She didn't want anyone to see her tear streaked face. She got ready for bed and lay there a long time before she fell asleep.

When the plane arrived in Portland, Charlie and Bus were greeted by an angry admiral. They heard him loud and clear.

"What's wrong with the both of you? The demolition units left two hours ago. The invasion has already begun."

"We didn't know, sir." Bus calmly told him.

The none too pleased admiral gave orders to find them somewhere to sleep. And Charlie held in his laugh. Bus's error had caused them to miss the invasion. He thought he was he was never going to be involved in landing on Omaha Beach to make a movie of the first dead sailor. They both slept in a storeroom on a cot.

Charlie had slept well despite inadequate sleeping quarters. He woke up without a care in the world. That was until he stepped outside. The place was bustling with activity.

He heard. "The invasion was called off; the moon never came out. All the ships are back in port. They're going to try again tonight."

Charlie now knew this plan of Bus's had backfired. And now the Annapolis Lieutenant was in his glory. He was bound and determined to make this movie; he wanted the recognition. But all Charlie wanted to do was to drink himself into oblivion.

Charlie was almost there when Bus busted into the room, where Charlie and two others had been drinking, with gear for them to put on. They somehow managed to put on a pair of water-proof pants, a matching jacket and a black knitted cap.

Bus retrieved the hard hats he had thrown at them in disgust. They were so drunk that he had to find a creative way to get them on board the ship.

They were hoisted on board in a net attached to a crane. They were lowered onto the ship and sat with all the other soldiers as the ship continued into the channel.

And morning came for Emily.


	9. Emily's Story

Emily's Story

Morning came to Emily very early after a restless night's sleep. She had tossed and turned all night. She kept waking up thinking about Charlie.

She could no longer lie in her bed. Emily dressed and quietly left the dormitory room. It was so early the receptionist hadn't reported for duty yet. She heated some water for tea. When she had finished it, she decided to take a walk. She was too antsy to sit.

On her walk Emily saw the city of London begin to wake up. The buses had started their morning routes; men were arriving at foundry for the early morning shift. Vendors had set up tables in the plaza. Several were covered with different kinds of flowers. Women were sitting on stools making bouquets to sell. And several men left a drinking establishment where they had spent the night drinking. Their rowdy voices interrupted the serene scene.

Emily continued to walk back to the motor pool building. The receptionist had arrived and spoke to her.

"Sheila's was looking for you. You're needed to be a fourth for Bridge."

"Do you expect many requests for drivers today?"

"I doubt it. There are only a few officers still here in London."

"I suppose that's a good way to pass the time."

Emily found the others waiting for her around a card table in one of the corners of the dormitory room. She was asked.

"Where did you go so early this morning?"

"Just for a walk."

Emily wasn't about to tell them she was worried about Charlie. She took the empty chair across from Sheila. She dealt the cards; Emily placed the first bid.

They had such a good time, the receptionist came to the room to remind them it was lunch time. They cleared the table and walked to the nearby restaurant which provided their meals. Afterwards they went their separate ways. Sheila needed some things from the apothecary shop. The other two went to visit friends who lived in the city.

Emily walked back the motor pool building. She began to think about Charlie again. She wondered where he was and what he was doing. And all those thoughts caused her eerie feeling to grow stronger.

In the dorm room she took off her shoes; fluffed her pillow so she could read. That only made her drowsy. She succumbed to sleep. After all she hadn't had a good night's sleep.

It was the other girls' chatter which woke her. Emily couldn't believe she had slept until dinner time.

When they returned from the restaurant, the others went on to the dormitory room. Emily stayed behind to read the evening newspaper.

Emily thought it was strange there was no news about the invasion. She turned to the society page. There she read about all the babies who were born last week. She put the paper down as she smiled.

She was remembering Charlie's words. _I hope you do get pregnant,_ and her thoughts about him. _He'll make a good daddy._

Emily was about ready to return to the dormitory room when she heard the receptionist.

"Emily, Admiral Magneson's yeoman called for a driver. He specifically asked for you. You must have impressed him."

"I certainly don't know how; he only said hello when I was introduced to him."

"It doesn't matter; you need to fulfill his request. He's at the Wellington Hotel."

"I'll be ready in a moment."

She drove there wondering why he had requested her and where he needed to go. She parked and went inside.

"I'm here for Admiral Magneson."

"I'll ring his yeoman, Miss Barham."

Emily heard the hotel clerk tell him she was here. She stepped away from the desk to wait for him. They walked out to her car together. She opened his door. Before getting in the back seat, the Admiral spoke to her.

"Miss Barham, I'm so glad you were available. I wanted to be the first to tell you the invasion was postponed last night. Clouds covered the moon; it was going to give enough light for the aircraft to provide protection for the marines and the soldiers landing on the beach. The plan is to attempt the invasion tonight. Charlie is going to be gone a few more days."

Now Emily knew why there was nothing in the paper about D-Day. And now her eerie feeling was frightening her. She hoped her response wouldn't express her fear.

She calmly said. "I thank you for telling me."

He then took his seat and Emily closed his door. She hurried to get in the car. They rode in silence.

His destination wasn't far, only four city blocks. "We're here Admiral, the Allies Combined Military Headquarters."

A sailor opened the car's door for the Admiral. "No need to wait, Miss Barham. I'll be here until morning."

Emily wanted to ask why he would be staying all night but thought it wasn't her place to inquire. But she did ask the sailor; sailors knew everything.

"Miss Barham, he wants to know if the first person to die on Omaha Beach is a navy man."

"In God's name, why?"

"They want to build a tomb there after the war is over to honor him. Commander Madison and his crew are going to film the entire landing."

"Are you telling me, my Charlie is going to land on Omaha Beach with all the marines and soldiers?"

"I'm not lying; he is. I thought he might have told you."

"Sailor, this is awful. He told me he was only an adviser. Charlie's a dog-robber not a real navy man. He may die there. Now I know why I have feel so frightened. Where can I go to listen to the news wires?"

"You can do that right here in the headquarters. I'll take you to a room with a radio and put it on the proper frequency for you; but I can't stay with you."

"I understand. Let me park the car around the corner."

Emily then hurried back to the front door. The sailor led her to a small room with a window; it was necessary for the antenna to hang out of it so a good signal could be picked up.

At first Emily heard nothing but static. The sailor slowly turned the dial and they both heard.

 _Reporting from the lead ship in Portland. The weather report is good. The cloud cover which kept the aircraft grounded last night is totally gone; the moon seems twice as bright as usual_.

"Sailor, do you know the scheduled time for the first ships to leave?"

"Twenty-one thirty hours."

Emily looked at her watch. "That's less than thirty minutes from now."

"And I need to return to duty; others may be arriving to sit with the Admiral."

"Thank you for your help. I have no idea how long I'll stay. I'll turn the radio off before I leave."

The sailor departed and Emily was too fidgety to sit. But she did listen. At first it was the multitude of all the men's voices she heard.

Then the reporter announced. _The battleships have left the port. Other transport ships will be launched every few minutes. It will take several hours for all 1000 of the ships to make it into the channel. They will join another 1000 leaving Southampton. Their destination is Omaha Beach._

The radio broadcast went silent; all that could be heard was the engine noise and a few muted voices. Then there was this.

 _Men listen up. I want to read you a message from our Supreme Commander. Soldiers, sailors, airmen of the Allied Expeditionary Force, you are about to embark on a great crusade toward which we have striven these many months. The hopes and prayers of liberty-loving people everywhere go with you._

There was another pause and then Emily heard what she knew was Bus's voice.

 _All right, Charlie, here's the camera. I'll be back with your battery pack._

"Oh my, he really is on one of the ships."

There was quiet again. Emily didn't know most of the men were trying to sleep. Before too long she heard.

 _I think I'm going to be sick._

The reporter turned off his microphone; she didn't hear the sailor wretch. Soon she did hear.

 _It's going to be a long night. The demolition experts won't be in the water until zero three hundred hours. My transmission will end now. Pray for us._

Emily looked at her watch. It was now midnight. She knew all she could do was pray for Charlie and all the men. She turned off the radio and returned to the motor pool dormitory room.

There she changed into her nightgown and knelt by her bed and prayed silently. Her prayers caused her to weep.

She was glad there were very few girls in the room who might hear her; Sheila, whose bed was next to hers was sound to sleep. Finally she crawled into bed and wept herself asleep.


	10. Telling the Truth

Telling the Truth

Again Emily woke not feeling rested. She knew there would be nothing in the morning paper about the invasion. She did remember there was a radio in this building. She hoped to catch a news announcement.

She hurried the room where it was. And just like the sailor had to have patience to find a strong signal, so did Emily. She turned the dial slowly until she heard.

 _D-Day has come. Early this morning the Navy's demolition team entered the channel to defuse the mines. On one of the landing boats were several photographers, including Admiral Jessup's photographers, who also got in the water to document the Navy's role in the mission._

Emily covered her face with her hands; she knew it was really true what the sailor had told her. And she remembered hearing Bus's voice giving Charlie the camera. She didn't need to listen to anymore of the broadcast. She turned the radio off and hurried from the room.

She knew exactly why she had such a frightening eerie feeling now. Emily didn't want to be around other people. She hurried back to the dormitory room and collected a few of her things and told the receptionist this.

"I'm going home, should anyone need to know. I need to be alone."

Emily almost ran out the door. The poor receptionist had no idea what had happened until later that morning when she and several others listen to the next broadcast. There was mention of all the photographers making it back to ships to bring them back to England. But then the announcer added. _No one knows what happened to Admiral Jessup's photography team._

She asked Sheila. "Was Charlie part of his team? Remember he left for Portland before the original date of D-Day."

"I'm sure he was."

"That's why Emily ran out of here to go home. Poor girl must be terribly worried. We must keep her in our prayers."

A solemn group of ladies departed; most of them also packed to go home. They would now enjoy a more normal life as they waited to learn if this invasion really would end the war in Europe.

Emily had gone straight to her bedroom when she returned home; she never left it. And her mother respected her need to be alone.

Emily had no idea what had occurred on Omaha Beach. And she wouldn't know until several days later. Her eerie feeling had changed. She no longer thought something bad had happened to Charlie. Instead she felt as if one day soon he would be holding her in his arms. She held on to that feeling.

Bus and the Ensign had returned to London two days ago; Bus reported to Admiral Jessup who asked.

"Where's Charlie?"

"Admiral, he and I were making that movie you ordered us to make."

"What movie? I don't remember ordering you and Charlie to make any movie."

"Sir, I'm not being disrespectful but you did. It was even in your report to the President."

The admiral hung his head. "I must have given you that order when I was unbalanced. Tell me what happened."

Bus decided to tell him only a part of what happened on the beach. He didn't tell him about accidently shooting Charlie in the leg.

"Sir, we followed your order. I had prepared orders for us to go to Portland. There we boarded one of the ships headed for Omaha Beach. An LTV dropped us in the water.

"Charlie had the camera and battery pack and was the first to arrive on the beach. He didn't begin to take pictures; instead he dropped them and began to run for cover. I remember hearing the artillery fire from our ships and then aircraft appeared overhead and began to bomb the Germans who were now returning fire.

"Admiral, one of those bombs must have landed near Charlie. I saw him on his stomach, lying completely motionless. I didn't see him breathing. You must know that their force can kill a man,"

"Are you telling me Charlie was the first navy man to die on Omaha Beach?"

"Yes sir, l am."

"This is terrible. You need to go see Emily and offer her the navy's condolences."

"Yes sir, I'll go immediately."

And Bus left before tears flooded the admiral's eyes; he thought of Charlie as if he were his son.

Bus suspected Emily had returned to her home. He had no difficulty locating a car he could use. He learned Emily's home address from the receptionist for the motor pool.

He had visited parts of London before. He had no difficulty locating her home. He rang the bell of Mrs. Braham's home. Mrs. Barham herself opened the door. She spoke before Bus did.

"Are you here on official business? Your face tells me it's something serious."

"I'm afraid it is, madam. I'm Commander Cummings from the United States Navy. May I speak to your daughter?"

"I'll tell her you are here but I doubt she will see you."

Bus looked around the room he was in and noticed all the pictures of men, men of all ages in uniform. He heard.

"Commander, I was right. Emily's not seeing anyone. The only person she wishes to see is Lieutenant Commander Madison."

"But madam, I have news about him."

"He's dead. Isn't he? That's the only reason you people come calling. You may try again to offer your condolences in a few days."

"Yes mam, I will. I can see myself out."

Bus had returned in three days and was still unable to speak to Emily. Now it had been an additional four days and he had something to show, Mrs. Barham and Emily. He had with him an American newspaper, The Boston Globe.

Once again Bus rang the bell and Mrs. Barham opened the door.

"So you're here again to try and speak to my daughter. Come in. I'll tell Emily you're here."

Emily was sitting in her room. Her hand under her chin; her face was tear stained and her eyes looked like they could spill tears at any second. She didn't move when her mother entered.

Mrs. Barham took one look at her daughter and knew it was time for her to speak.

"Commander Cummings is here again to condole."

"How can I be condoled? I have this feeling which tells me Charlie is alive."

"Emily, dear, it's been eight days since Charlie went off on this mission of his. That's a long time. Don't you think you should come down and speak to Commander Cummings?"

She left the room and returned to tell Bus Emily's response.

"Exactly as I thought Commander, she's still in grief."

"I understand. I only had something to show her which might make her feel a little better. It's this picture which was in yesterday's New York Globe."

Now it was Mrs. Barham who was pretending. She acted as if she hadn't seen the picture in the British newspaper yesterday.

She did make a comment. "How do you know that's Charlie? It could be any man. And besides it's a picture of his back."

"I assure you it is. I was with the Ensign who filmed Charlie on Omaha Beach. It's been used in every newspaper all over the world and on the cover of magazines."

He hoped his words had convinced Mrs. Barham. He knew Charlie's face wasn't seen; it had been selected from the movie film because it showed Charlie upright.

And then he went on to tell her. "Charlie's a hero, mam. We're thinking of erecting some sort of monument over his grave."

Mrs. Barham was thoroughly disgusted with all of it and poor Bus was befuddled.

Meanwhile, up in Emily's room she was having a good talk with herself. She had heard her mother.

 _Why do I sense that Charlie is alive? He'd be so disappointed in me if he knew I was in such a state of despair. I should go see Bus. Charlie would want me to._

So she dressed in her uniform and walked down the stairs. She called for her mother.

Mrs. Barham heard her and told Bus. "Don't say a word. I'll tell her."

She saw that Emily was dressed in her uniform. "Why did you put your uniform on, I thought the motor pool had closed down."

"If Commander Cummings is still here, the admiral must be too. I'd like to be able to drive him to the airport when he does leave."

When Bus saw her, he too was surprised she was in her uniform. He didn't say anything. Instead Emily spoke.

"I want you to know, I don't believe for a minute that Charlie is dead. I'm like Doubting Thomas. I'll continue to believe he's alive until I have proof otherwise. Since you're still here in London, Admiral Jessup must be too."

"He is Emily. He was never able to sit with Admiral Magneson the night of the invasion. His doctors thought he needed to spend a few days in the hospital so he could recover fully from his nervous breakdown. He had never really gotten over his wife's death. He's very sorry we believed his order to make a movie. I'm stopping at the hospital to pick him up."

"Does he go back to America soon?"

"Yes, he has a twenty-two hundred flight tonight."

"May I ride with you as far as the hospital? I can take a bus to the motor pool. I'm sure I can locate a car. I'll be at the hotel by seven o'clock."

"Of course you can. And the admiral will be delighted you are driving him to airport."

The two rode in silence. Emily was a true Doubting Thomas; she was convinced she would be in Charlie's arms very soon.


	11. Believing

**A/N:** This chapter and the next are especially for my reviewer, Dasie.

Believing

Emily was so convinced she would be in Charlie's arms very soon she sat with both of her arms crossed over her chest. She was actually imaging she was holding Charlie.

As she did that eerie frightening feeling went away. The air around her stirred but the window was closed. She thought, that was the swish of an angel's wings. And she believed the angel was there to confirm her belief that Charlie was indeed alive.

Emily didn't even realize the car had stopped. Bus opened her door, he saw her in that odd position and she didn't move.

"Emily, we're here. Are you alright?"

Emily stirred from her position. "I'm more than alright. Bus, you may not believe in angels but I do. One was in the car with me. I believe it was a sign that Charlie really is alive."

Bus didn't have a reply. He offered Emily his hand to exit the car. Before walking on to the bus stop Emily reminded him.

"I'll see you at seven o'clock at the hospital."

"And I'll tell the admiral you will be driving him to the airport. I know he'll be delighted."

They departed. Bus went into the hospital and directly to the admiral's room. He found him dressing. He spoke in a firm voice.

"Bus, get me out of this place. I'm tired of using a hospital room for my office. After I got my wits about me, I missed having everyone nearby. Tell me. Has Charlie's body been brought back to Southampton?"

"I don't know for sure. I do know I saw the corpsmen and medics arrived on the beach before I left. They have people assigned to bring back the bodies. Remember, we try not to leave anyone behind, even the dead."

"Yes, I know. What's my flight time back to Washington?"

"It's at twenty-two hundred hours."

"I suppose I will get some sleep on the plane. I'll also have time to compose my report to the committee on naval affairs. And I'm going to see to it that Charlie is given a military funeral and is buried in Arlington Cemetery. That's the least I can do.

"Did you finally speak to Emily?"

"Yes sir and she doesn't believe Charlie is dead. She said something about her being a Doubting Thomas."

"He was one of Jesus' disciples who didn't believe the others that Jesus was alive. It may come true for her just as it did for Thomas."

"I only know. Charlie looked dead to me."

"Emily road with me here. She caught a bus back to the motor pool building. She's sure she can find a car. She wants to drive you to the airport."

"Good, I want to see her and tell her keep the faith."

Bus didn't tell him about the angel conversation he had with Emily. He might have thought he had now cracked up.

Instead, he helped him pack the few things he had in the hospital room. He went back to his hotel room to pack all the things he had there. One of the hotel attendants helped load all of it in his car. He returned to the hospital to stay with the admiral until Emily arrived.

Emily had no difficulty locating a car to use. Bus was waiting outside with the admiral's bags.

After they were loaded in Emily's car he went back for the admiral. He spoke when he saw her.

"Bus told me you believe Charlie is alive."

"I do, sir. My feeling is stronger than ever."

"Hang on to that feeling. You never know it may be real."

The admiral got in Emily's car. She followed Bus to the airport. It was now twenty hundred hours.

They arrived a half hour later as the plane's inspection had been completed. Emily did her duty and opened the car door for him.

Emily knew the admiral was now his old self. He was fully in command. He spoke with authority while looking Bus in the eye.

"I want you and Paul Adams to pack up the files, my war books and be sure and clean out my desk. I want both of you in Washington by Wednesday night. And you can forget about that tomb."

"Yes, sir. Have a good flight."

As soon as Bus turned to walk away, Paul Adams approached him. "Bus, can I see you a minute?"

"What's wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost."

"I haven't seen one; I heard one speak."

"Are you looney?"

"No, I just took a call from the Sixth Relocation Center in Southampton, the place where they are bringing the casualties from France."

"Was the caller looney?"

"Will you stop with your loony questions. This is serious. He told me he has a Lieutenant Commander Charles E. Madison ready to be released. He needs a uniform and transportation.

"Then Charlie got on the phone. He asked me to tell Emily he's okay. And to tell you if he sees you again, he's going to punch you between your legs."

"He's really alive. Darn it Paul. That picture has been seen by millions. And now the navy has a coward as a hero."

"I don't understand you. I thought you would be happy. Isn't Charlie your buddy?"

"I used that word loosely. I expected Charlie to perform his duty; instead he tried to desert his assignment."

"I doubt the admiral feels that way. He now knows he was unstable when he ordered a movie to be made of the first dead man on Omaha Beach being a sailor. You better go tell him Charlie's alive."

"I suppose I must."

Bus was not happy. He called out. "Admiral, sir, don't board yet."

"What do you need commander?"

"Charlie's alive, sir."

"Say that again."

"Charlie's alive. He's waiting at the Sixth Relocation Center in Southampton for transportation."

"That's the best news in the world. Now I'll have Charlie brought to Washington for a hero's welcome. You see, he's living proof the navy will still be needed after the war in the Pacific is over. He can tell all about the importance of the navy engineers and how ships of all kinds brought the foot soldiers to the beaches of France to destroy Hitler's army."

Emily, who had been standing by her car, was hearing bits and pieces of this conversation. Her mind was trying to compute what she thought she heard.

She took a deep breath and walked closer. The admiral, who was already on the platform at the top of the boarding stairs, saw her out of the corner of his eye.

He saw she was blinking; a sure sign a woman is trying to hold back tears.

"Miss Barham, I know those are tears of joy which are about to spill from your eyes. I'm sure you heard me say, Charlie's alive."

"Is it true, sir?"

"I have no doubt. Bus I want you to get in that car and drive Emily as fast as you can to Southampton. I want to put her fears to bed. You can then make arrangements to get Charlie to Washington. Emily can come too and even her mother if she wants to. They need to be in Washington to see him receive the Navy Cross."

"Yes, sir."

Bus and Emily walked towards her car. "Emily, you need to know what really happened on Omaha Beach."

"And I need to tell you. I listened to the radio the night of the invasion; I heard you when you gave Charlie the camera."

"I didn't know there was a reporter nearby with an open mike."

"I also heard someone say he was going to be sick."

"A lot of the men were sea-sick; the water was very rough. The ship went up and down with the big waves. Most men tried to sleep but I don't think Charlie did. When three o'clock arrived, the engineers went into the water. By five they had defused all the mines.

"It was now time for us to transfer into a small landing vessel. Charlie didn't want to get up. I pulled on him and almost pushed him over the side of the ship to get him in it. A large wave turned the boat on its side and dumped, Charlie, the Ensign with us and me into the water.

"By the time I surfaced Charlie had already made it to the beach. The allies' ships began to fire their artillery guns at suspected German soldiers hiding in the cliff. I'm sure many zoomed past Charlie and scared him to death. He was now running back into the water."

"Bus, what did you expect? He's a coward."

"I knew that, but in the heat of the moment all I could think about was getting a picture of the first dead man being a sailor for Admiral Jessup. You heard him that night he barged in on you and Charlie."

"Yes, I did. What happened next?"

"Emily, I drew my gun from its holster and raised it in the air. I fired it, thinking the bullet would land near Charlie and cause him to flee for the beach. But it hit him. He fell but was able to get up and he ran for cover on the beach. There was none.

"Now our airplanes were dropping bombs on the Germans. I think one came close to Charlie; its force must have turned him up-side-down. He landed on his stomach. When the Ensign and I saw him he was lying motionless.

"Emily, he really did look dead. He didn't appear to be breathing. I assume that when the corpsmen and medics arrived they must have discovered he had a pulse and a hospital ship brought him to Southampton.

"Now, let's get in your car and I will follow the admiral's order to drive as fast as I can to Southampton."


	12. The Reunion

The Reunion

Emily almost ran to the car. She opened the door herself and sat in the front seat so she could see out the front window. As soon as Bus took the driver's seat, he pulled away from the airfield. And Emily asked.

"Have you ever driven this road before?"

"Only the part leading from the airport to downtown London."

"Then you need to know that this area was one of those so-called-accidental bombings by the Germans. There's was nothing strategic located here. I know the road has been cleared of debris but they still have large holes. You probably can't drive as fast as you'd like to. I'll keep my eyes on the road to help you avoid them."

"Please do. I wouldn't want to break an axle."

Bus didn't encounter any holes until he was several miles beyond the boundaries of the county of London. Now both of them were concentrating on the road. Bus swerved to the left and then to right in an attempt to avoid the holes. After an hour of driving this way, the road was much better. Emily told him.

"The allies all had road crews help the British repair this section of the road in preparation for D-Day; you should be able to go faster."

"How far are we from Southampton?"

"I think about thirty miles."

"Sit back and relax, Emily. I don't need your help now; the road is actually very good. I can drive faster."

Emily took his suggestion. She rested her head on the seat back. She was trying to think of how to show some self-control when she saw Charlie. Inside she was bubbling with anticipation.

Soon she heard Bus. "I just saw the sign for the Southampton Relocation Center."

"Then we're not very far away. Bus, I never told you. I was an ambulance driver when the war began. This was where I was stationed. If I remember correctly, the hospital is about five miles away."

In a few minutes, Bus heard Emily say. "The administrative office is in that brick building ahead. You can park in front of it."

As soon as Bus stopped the car, Emily had opened her door and gotten out. Bus was right behind her. He spoke to the corpsman standing guard.

"I understand you have a Lieutenant Commander Charlie Madison waiting for transportation."

"We most certainly do."

"How is he?"

"Lucky to be alive, Miss. The bullet missed the major artery in his leg."

"Thank you God." Emily said in a whisper. The corpsman continued.

"On the hospital ship his wound was cleaned and he received the new miracle drug, Penicillin. His wound never became infected but he still has a fairly large wound to heal."

"I know all about wounds. I was an ambulance driver at the beginning of the war."

"Go on in and see if he's ready to be discharged."

"Thank you, we will."

Bus held the door and allowed Emily to enter first. Emily walked away from the door and began to pace. Bus took a seat at a desk with a telephone. He was conversing with Captain Harry Spaulding who was still in London.

Everyone in this small room heard. "Did I hear you correctly? You told the director of the public relations department Charlie was here at the receiving center."

Bus must have received an affirmative reply. He told Harry. "That's just swell. Now we'll have every correspondent in London down here."

He placed the handset on its base with authority. Under his breath he said. "Charlie's probably in no mood to speak to them."

At the same time Emily had continued to pace around the small room; she was wringing her hands. All the while she was telling herself to calm down.

The nurse noticed her when she walked close to the door which led to all the small portable buildings which housed the wounded. A sign above it said, No Admittance except hospital personnel.

The nurse was sympathetic and told Emily. "You can go outside and wait for him. Last time I checked he was putting on his uniform."

"Thank you."

Emily opened the door and stepped out. It was pitch black outside with the exception of a dim light over the door of each of the portable buildings which housed the wounded men. A place which conjured up her memories of all those wounded men she had comforted.

Right now she only wanted to comfort one man, her fiancé. She was still pacing a bit; her back was towards the far end of the sidewalk. Suddenly she heard a sound, _tap_ and then a slight pause and again that sound, _tap._

Emily turned around. There he was. She saw Charlie continue to walk towards her using a cane for support. She didn't hesitate for a second.

Emily ran to him. She was shouting. "Charlie, Charlie."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks by the time she was close enough to throw her arms around his neck. She sobbed into his shoulder. Charlie let his cane fall from his hand. His arms held her close.

"Why the tears, sweetheart?"

"I'm just so happy to see you."

"So they're those kind of tears."

"Yes, but I had sad tears." She said as she wiped her face with her hands and sniffled back her tears.

"I listened to the radio; I knew you were on one of the ships headed to the beach. The announcer spoke in great detail about all the photography teams. He specifically mentioned Admiral Jessup's team. I stopped listening around midnight.

"I tossed and turned all night. When morning came, I listened again. The announcer said all the photography teams, except Admiral Jessup's team had returned safely.

"Charlie, I got so scared, I hurried home and went straight to my bedroom. I cried and cried. Mother checked on me but didn't say anything. And when Bus came to offer me condolences I told her I was pretending you were alive and wouldn't see him.

"I can't explain why; it was a deep seated feeling I had. Finally on his third visit, I did speak to him.

"You should have seen his face when I told him I was like Doubting Thomas. He was very confused. I guess he doesn't know about Thomas."

"I'm sure he doesn't. He's Jewish. But I know all about Thomas. What happened next?"

"You don't know that Admiral Jessup spent the entire time since you left for Portland in the hospital. When he got better, he used the room there as his office. The doctors probably wanted to be sure he didn't have a relapse. Bus was on his way there to pick him up. I road with that far with him; then I walked on to the bus stop to get back to the motor pool building.

"I wanted to find a car so I could drive him to the airport later that night. I was on the tarmac when Paul took the call from here. Bus wasn't overjoyed you were alive. But the admiral was. He ordered Bus to drive me here. Don't be angry at him."

"Because you asked, I won't be. I see he just exited the door."

As Bus walked closer, he heard.

"I know that terrible likeness of me has been on the front page of multiple newspapers and the covers of Life and Time magazines. They tried to give me a copy when I first arrived here. How did they get that picture so soon?"

"Harry has connections; he had the film developed the day I returned. Harry saw it and picked that frame to be made into a photograph. It was distributed to all the media, the print media and a copy story to the radio news stations. The public relation's department added the caption, _Charlie Madison, a navy man, the first American to die on Omaha Beach._

"Charlie, there's a room full of the press in the administration building. Will you meet with them?"

Charlie looked at Emily; he knew her well enough to know her face told him he should. "Emily, will you help me?"

"I'll try. Maybe you should give the demolition engineers all the praise. And that you were on the beach to document their bravery."

"Okay, that sounds good and it really is the truth. And then I'll mention I was caught by surprise when the bombs began to explode all around me and that as I ran for cover I was hit by artillery fire. And then I'll tell them I don't remember anything else until I woke up on the hospital ship."

"Perfect. Let's go get this over with."

Charlie held his cane in his hand; he used Emily as a crutch as they walked towards the building to meet with the press. She stood beside him the entire time.

There were pictures taken of them. Charlie made sure Emily was identified as his fiancée. Bus concluded the interview with this.

"Charlie is returning to Washington where Admiral Jessup will decorate him with the Navy Cross. Now gentlemen, I need to find him a flight home."

Slowly the room cleared of all the press and once again Bus occupied the chair behind the desk with a telephone. The task was easier than he thought it would be. He had arranged a flight for three. Emily had assured him her mother would come with them.

When he had finished, Charlie had a request. "I need to call my parents. I hope my small town's newspaper hasn't printed that terrible likeness of me. Emily, did you think it looked like me?"

"I need to be honest; I never really studied it."

Bus added. "I know Mrs. Barham didn't think it was you."

"Let me call them from here. It's the middle of the afternoon where they live."

Charlie placed the call. He had to move the receiver from his ear; his mother's scream was so loud.

"Calm down, Mom. Yes, it was really me. I was knocked unconscious by a bomb exploding near me after a bullet hit my leg but I'm fine. I have a real surprise for you and Dad. I'm getting married."

"Who is she? She's a beautiful British girl. We'll be flying out of England to Washington. The admiral wants to award me with the Navy Cross. Can you and Dad take the train to Washington?"

 _Of course we can. We wouldn't want to miss that ceremony nor your wedding._

"Great, I'll make arrangements for someone to meet you at the train station. Yes, I love you too. See you soon, goodbye Mom."

"She's ecstatic, Emily. We need to get to London and tell your mother the good news."

"Yes we do. I can't wait to see her face."


	13. Charlie's Parents

Charlie's Parents

Bus complied with Emily's desire to surprise her mother. He said goodbye to the hospital staff and proceeded to the exit door. Charlie and Emily were right behind him.

Bus opened the back door of the motor pool car. Emily knew Charlie would have difficulty getting into the car. She helped him.

"Charlie, turn so your back is towards the seat; now give Bus your cane. Feel for the seat and lower yourself on to it. Now bring your left leg into the car as you pick up your right with your hands and swing yourself to a sitting position."

It took Charlie a few minutes. When Emily saw he was safely seated, she hurried to other door. When she got in, she slid as close to him as possible.

After she was settled, her right hand slid under Charlie's arm; she held his hand. Her left hand held it too; her head rested against his shoulder. And in a moment Bus had pulled onto the road and was heading back to London.

It was well after midnight when they left the receiving center. They didn't talk much; they were content being close. As they traveled their adrenaline began to wane. They felt drowsy and succumbed to it. They both slept resting their heads together. They even slept all the time Bus was swerving to miss the holes.

They woke when the car began to slow. "Bus, where are we?"

"Charlie, we're in London. I think it's too early to go to Emily's home."

"Yes, the sky is only beginning to lighten. You might as well take us to the hotel; I do need to pack my things."

"Will do."

By the time Bus arrived at the hotel, the couple was wide awake. Their sleep had boosted their energy. Getting out of the car wasn't nearly as difficult as getting in had been. Bus offered his arm to help Charlie pull himself to a standing position. Emily was right there with his cane. They went up to Charlie's suite.

"Emily, do look around and take anything you want. "

"Now I'm delighted to go shopping in your store. Charlie, did you personally select all these dresses?"

"The salesladies helped me."

Emily only found a couple of dresses she liked; the rest were way too fancy for her. She did take two bottles of the expensive French perfume, one was for her mother and a few silk undergarments and a Peignoir set for their wedding night. Emily didn't ask Charlie why it was in his store.

The bodice of the gown was all lace with cap sleeves. The beige-pink nylon gown was attached to the lacey bodice at the empire-waist level; the gown was softly gathered and fell to floor length. The robe was also made from the same material; it had long full sleeves.

Bus helped Charlie pack his two bags and a footlocker before going on to his room to do the same. He would be leaving on a flight to Washington that morning. Charlie, Emily and her mother would be on a flight later that day.

Emily drove him to the airport. Neither she nor Charlie got out of the car. Bus took his luggage from the trunk and porters came to load it on carts. Charlie had rolled down his window.

"Have a good flight, Bus."

"Same to you two."

Bus walked away into the terminal. And Emily drove them to the dormitory room so she could gather the things she had left there. No one was there; they had checked out days ago.

It was still too early to drive to Emily's home. They sat in Charlie's hotel room and reminisced.

"Emily, I will always remember when I first saw you the night of the party. You were the most beautiful woman there. I must confess I was really shocked to see you in my bedroom."

"I think I shocked myself for being there. I can't explain my immediate attraction to you. We're polar opposites."

"That's the attraction Emily. You're not attracted to someone who is just like you. Life would be dull. We will always quip at each other but in a loving way."

"I suppose that is true. Tell me more about your parents."

"My mom made sure my brothers and I grew up properly. We were taught manners. She was also rather protective. I still remember my first day of school. When I came home she gushed all over me as if I had been gone for days. And she still does Em.

"I'm sure my dad will try to get her to have some self-control when she sees me with my limp."

"She loves you, Charlie. You need to indulge her gushing all over you."

"I suppose, I do."

Charlie noted the time. "It's almost sunrise, Emily. By the time we have breakfast we can go see your mother."

"She's going to be so surprised."

After having breakfast, Emily drove them to her home. Charlie had discovered he could use the car door to pull on to help him get out of the car. But Emily was right there if he needed her help.

And Charlie used her as a crutch to walk towards the front door rather than his cane.

"Charlie let me go in first; you need to wait right outside the door." Charlie smiled. He knew Emily wanted to really surprise her mother.

Emily didn't close the door all the way. Her mother was in the front room watering her plants. She saw Emily. And she immediately spoke.

"Mum, it was right of me to pretend Charlie was alive."

"Have you seen him?"

Charlie took her words as a cue to show his face. "Hello Mrs. Barham, I'm not a ghost."

"Oh my, you really are alive."

"And Emily and I have a surprise. I'm needed back in Washington. Emily's coming with me. We want you to come with us."

"Mum, I want you to be at my wedding."

"You certainly are full of surprises. I can't believe, little old me is going to America."

"Mum, you need to pack a bag."

"Emily, we have plenty of time until our flight. She can pack as many bags as she likes. I'm sure there are things she would like to have in America with her. I doubt she will ever return here except to visit. After all, her only daughter will be in America."

"Charlie's right. I need to call your Aunt Agnes and tell her Molly and her husband can live here. Did I tell you, she's expecting a baby?"

"No you didn't. But this is a wonderful place to raise a family; it's perfect for them. Let me help you pack. Charlie, sit and relax. It won't take us long."

Emily was able to elicit the help of a neighbor to load all the bags in the car. One of the bags contained Emily's dresses; they were never needed while she worked for the motor pool. As soon as they both checked the house to be sure they had everything they wanted to take with them, it was time to drive to Hendon Airport.

"Mother, it was here I first saw Charlie."

"And she was not at all impressed with me. She didn't like my friendly habit of tapping the lady drivers on their _derrière._ Your daughter slapped my face. We can laugh about it now. I want you to know I love her and I'm ready to keep the vows of marriage we will make soon."

"I can see that you two are madly in love. Am I going to meet your parents soon?"

"Yes, they should be on a train traveling across America to Washington. They should arrive shortly after we do."

By the time Emily parked the car several porters were there to assist with their luggage. After Charlie had gotten out of the car, Emily then opened the back door for her mom. They followed the porters to the check-in counter.

"You're right on time. Your flight is ready for boarding at gate two. Do you need a wheelchair sir? I noticed you were using a cane."

"No, I can walk, I really only need it for balance."

They walked away from the counter towards the ramp to the tarmac. The door was already opened and the stairs were being wheeled in place.

It took Charlie a little longer to climb the stairs than usual. He used the handrail to pull on as he climbed them. Emily and her mother were right behind him.

This airplane was more elaborate than the military plane Emily and Charlie had flown out of Lands End. This was a commercial plane. There were two rows of seats. On the right was a row of single seats. To the left of the aisle was a row of two seats. This was perfect for the group.

Mrs. Barham took one of the single seats and directly across from her was Charlie and Emily. Emily had the window seat. And Charlie would now tell Mrs. Barham what to expect on take-off and landing.

"Mum, it sounds worse that it is."

"Emily dear, I think it's exciting."

"Charlie, tell us again how long we will be in the air."

"About twenty hours, we will be served two meals plus snacks. They will distribute pillows and blankets so we can get some sleep. Your seat reclines and the foot rest comes out for your feet. The sound of the engines actually lull you to sleep."

Emily and her mom found all this to true. Both were thoroughly pleased with their meals. And all of them got enough sleep not to feel groggy when they arrived in Washington.

Bus had arrived at the airport with their ground transportation. He was waiting by the gate assigned to the plane. He heard. "Now arriving from London is flight twenty-one at gate three."

Bus had permission to meet them on the tarmac. They weren't the first passengers off the plane; they were the last. Charlie didn't want to hold up the others while he paused on each stair before stepping to the next. Going down stairs is more difficult than going up for anyone with a bad leg. Emily and her mom waited patiently to follow him.

Charlie saw Bus with a larger than normal smile. "Okay, what do you have to tell me?"

"I arranged a wedding for you at the church across the street from the White House. The priest will conduct the service whenever you want. I checked on the train; it's on time. And I made reservations for everyone at the Mayflower Hotel."

"Bus, did you really talk to the priest?"

"Yes, I did Emily."

"Emily, do you have a dress to wear?"

"Actually I do Mum, it's not a wedding gown. It's a nice church dress."

By the time they entered the terminal their luggage had been taken from the cargo hold and placed in the pick-up area. Porters were available to load it all on carts and take it to the car.

"How did you manage a limousine, Bus?"

"I have connections, Charlie. Besides I suspected all three of you would have a lot of luggage. Now let's get you settled at the hotel before it's time to pick up your parents."

Bus knew his way around Washington. Emily was reading the street signs; some were named for a letter in the alphabet and others were numbered streets. And others had real names. She asked Charlie.

"Do these names have significance?"

"They do. They're names of states; I don't know if all forty-eight of them are represented. The first one I learned was Pennsylvania Avenue. I have no idea who decided on alphabet letters and numbers. I do know the city was totally planned by a Frenchman, Pierre Charles L'Enfant.

"It's unknown why he decided to help the people of the United States fight for freedom from the British but he did. He became General Washington's confidant. He was not only a soldier; he was an engineer and a painter. After you're here awhile you don't think the street names are so crazy."

As they were talking, Bus was approaching the Mayflower Hotel. Emily had a clear view of the building. He heard her exclaim.

"It's huge. I've never seen a hotel as big as this."

Mrs. Barham bent her neck to see it. "I agree with Emily."

"It's not only big. Wait until you see the front door."

Charlie knew exactly what they would see; he didn't tell them.

Again Emily saw it first. Her exclamation was even louder than before.

"What is that door made of; it looks like gold?"

"It is gold. It's used throughout the hotel. And a matching shade of paint was used so the entire inside looks very expensive. Charlie and I were just as astounded as you are when we first saw it. Your suite is modest in comparison to the first floor."

Bus had now stopped the limousine. He got out first as the porters arrived to obtain their luggage. They followed them into the hotel. They saw the gold decorated lobby area. Emily and her mother were speechless. They heard Bus tell them.

"I already have the key. The elevator is down this hall. Follow me."

Emily and her mother were both in awe of all the gold used in the lobby area. They both twirled around several time to take it all in as they walked towards the elevators.

The elevator attendant asked. "Your floor, sir."

"Fourteen please."

This was a modern elevator and rose rather quickly to the fourteenth floor. The doors opened and they got off. And they saw all the gold lamps on the walls and more of that gold colored paint.

Bus unlocked the door and handed the key to Charlie. The two ladies were drawn to the windows. They had a bird's eye view of the city. Bus had a suggestion.

"Why don't you freshen up while I call the train station and check on the train's arrival time?"

Bus's inquiry brought smiles to their faces. "The Commodore is on time and should be pulling into the station in about forty-five minutes. The train station isn't very far from here. It should only take me about ten minutes to drive there."

"Why don't we leave now, we can wait at the train station for the train to arrive."

"Emily, are you anxious to meet my parents?"

"I am Charlie."

"So you want to see my mom hug the stuffin out of me."

"I suppose."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Charlie told me his mom always gushes all over him when she sees him. He's hoping she can have some self-control. He doesn't want to lose his balance and fall."

Bus complied with Emily's request. They learned that the train station really was close by. They had entered the station and Bus commented.

"Well, you don't have long to wait. I believe that was the train's first toot of its horn we just heard."

And Mrs. Barham started to sing. "She'll be coming round the mountain, toot, toot." And then she repeated that line as Emily joined in singing the final lines which also ended with "toot, toot."

And they both broke out in the giggles.

"I learned that song too. It's been a long time since I heard anyone sing it."

"Charlie, Mum and I used to sing silly songs all the time. We drove poor Aunt Agnes from the room. I'm so glad we can both laugh and be silly again."

"I suppose our children will learn all those silly songs."

"Of course they will."

By now the train had tooted its horn twice and was pulling into the station. It finally came to a stop and the station announcer spoke.

"The Commodore is ready for deboarding on platform three."

"This way guys," Bus directed.

They now stood in clear sight of the passenger cars. The attendant placed the wooden steps beneath the train's door. One of the train's conductors opened the door. And they could hear him announce.

"End of the line, Washington's Union Station. All passengers must leave the train at this time."

The first persons off weren't Charlie's parents. In a few minutes Charlie spoke. "I hear my mother's voice. Emily, you better stand beside me. I think it's going to happen."

"I won't let you tumble over, darling." Spoken as her arm went around his waist.

Now everyone heard. "There he is, my wounded son."

"Maryann, you promised me."

"I just want to hug him Earl."

"Watch out son, she's comin for you."

"I'll stand my ground, Dad. Emily will help hold me up."

"Son, I'm not going to hurt you. Can I get a little hug?"

"Sure Mom."

Mother and son hugged softly but it lasted several seconds. "Mom, this young lady is Emily, my fiancée."

"I suspected she was. I'm very glad to meet you and who did you bring with you."

"Mrs. Madison, this is my mother, Elizabeth Barham."

"I'm so happy to meet you. I'm Maryann and that's what I prefer to be called."

"And I'm her husband, my name is Earl. And is that you Bus?"

"It's me, sir. I'm surprised you remembered my name."

"Dad has a knack for remembering names. Bus we need to locate the baggage claim counter."

"It's inside the station. Follow me."

After retrieving all their luggage, it was loaded in the limousine. The limo's doors were opened and everyone took a seat. The five of them all fit in the back on bench seats.

Earl and Maryann sat across from the others. Maryann could see out the window.

Bus had been driving for about five minutes when she spoke. "Is that white building the White House?"

"That's it Mom."

"Is that building something special?"

"It is Elizabeth. It's where our president and his family live." Maryann told her.

And Charlie added. "And it's right across the street from our hotel."

Earl responded to his son. "I've read about that hotel. It's quite old. It's said if walls could speak they could tell all kinds of stories."

"Earl, I'm not familiar with that phase; can you explain its meaning?"

Earl wasn't sure what to tell Elizabeth; he had been thinking of men, including presidents, who had used it to have a secret affair with another woman.

He answered this way. "Some men like to keep secrets from their wives."

"That I understand."

And Emily thought she had to say something. "I'm sure the walls could also speak about all the wonderful, banquets and parties they have witnessed."

And Charlie squeezed Emily's hand, his way of telling her thank you for changing the subject.

As they had been talking; Bus had arrived at the hotel.

"We're here."

"Maryann, you're in for a real surprise. You'll never believe what the door is made of."

"I like surprises, Elizabeth."

Earl helped his wife from the limo. She saw the front door and immediately asked.

"Is that door made from real gold?"

The doorman answered her. "It is madam. I hear that question several times a day. I also like to tell people the hotel never became the boondoggle everyone thought it would be. The hotel has many people who call it their home. And dignitaries from around the world stay here. And before the war many families would stay here because of its proximity to the museums and monuments. It also has several restaurants."

"Mom, we need to go inside."

"Yes son, we do."

"I already have your keys. Your suite has an extra private bedroom for Mrs. Barham. Charlie and Emily have the suite across from you. As soon as you're ready, we need to keep my reservation at the main dining room."

No one took long to freshen-up. Bus led them back to the elevator and when it reached the lobby floor they got off. He led them to a corridor which had so much gold trim, it glowed. They found the dining room had been painted with that same gold-yellow paint used on all the other walls. And a huge chandler hung in the middle from a dome which was painted with a very unusual design.

This room also had a stage. They were told the tables were replaced with comfortable chairs whenever it was used for a play.

The maitre'd escorted them to their table. He gave each one a menu. Everyone found an entrée to order. They ate mostly in silence.

A long train ride is tiring even with sleeper births. Earl commented. "We're no longer young, Charlie. Our train ride has drained us. We need a goodnight's sleep so we can do some sightseeing tomorrow."

"And, Dad, we plan on visiting the priest at the church across the street from the White House. Bus already spoke to him so he'll be expecting us."

"Emily, you must be excited."

"I am Maryann. We're more than ready to be married."

Bus led them to the elevator where they said goodnight to him. The group road the elevator to the fourteenth floor. There they each went to their bedroom.

Emily was more than ready to be alone with her fiancé. That night, the couple lay together in their bed.

"Charlie, are we going to be able to be close?"

"Of course we are. We'll both need to be aware of my wound. I'll be so glad when it doesn't need to be bandaged anymore."

"Let's wait for our first time to be after we are married."

"We can do that. I do want to invite Admiral Jessup and the others. I will need an extra day."

"We can ask to be married the day after tomorrow."

"Now we can snuggle close; I don't think either of us will have any difficulty falling asleep."

Soon the walls of this room heard nothing but shallow breathing.


	14. Waiting

Waiting

The shallow breathing the walls had recorded now became a deep inhale sound a person makes as they wake. This couple also moaned slightly as they woke. Their bodies were stiff from lying in the almost same position all night. Charlie kissed Emily on the forehead.

"We should get up, sweetheart. My parents are probably already awake."

"Mother, doesn't sleep very late either."

Reluctantly they both got out of bed. While Charlie was dressing Emily was gazing out the room's window.

"It looks beautiful outside. I don't see a cloud in the sky."

"It's going to be a good day to be outside sightseeing."

A double knock on their door made Charlie say. "That's my dad."

"Is that a secret knock, Charlie?"

"No, it usually came after mom's many calls for us boys to get up. All three of us waited until the last minute to get ready for school."

As soon as Charlie opened their door, they both heard.

"Your mom's anxious to see the city. She sent me to be sure you were awake and dressed."

Charlie gave Emily one of those _I told you looks._ And Emily looked away so Earl wouldn't see her smirk.

"Both of us are dressed, Dad. We're anxious to visit the priest. We should have breakfast here in the hotel."

"Sounds like a plan; I'll go tell the ladies."

They met in front of the elevator. When they arrived at the lobby floor, Charlie led them to a restaurant on the first floor named Edgar Restaurant. After they were seated and had placed their orders, Earl commented.

"Edgar is strange name for a restaurant."

"Dad, it's named after J. Edgar Hoover. When he was director of the FBI he ate breakfast here every day for twenty-five years. The owners decided to honor him by naming this restaurant after him."

When they finished eating, the groups separated.

Charlie and Emily walked to the church with the name, St. John's Episcopal Church.

"Charlie, this looks a lot like churches in England."

"I'm sure it's very old. It was probably built by the British. It was the British crown which settled all thirteen of the original colonies.

"I know. We do learn about them in school. I also learned about how all of them decided to renounce British control. And that General Washington was somehow able to outsmart the British Army.

"And now the American military came to the aid of Europe. Both our countries will forever fight on the same side against those who don't believe in their people being able to live their lives in freedom."

"You're right Emily. Our two countries are very much alike. It's only our forms of government which are different."

This all stone church had six large pillars like the Greeks had on many of their buildings. A bell tower rose from a slightly pitched roof; it was double the height of the church building.

They didn't enter the church; they were searching for an office.

"Charlie, let's walk on the street side of the church. There's a house on the other side."

"Seems like the logical place for an office, let's find out."

The couple had made a wise decision. In the back of the church building was a sign which simply read; CHURCH OFFICE, on a placard attached to a door. Charlie cautiously opened it and found it opened into a room with a receptionist who immediately spoke

"Good day. How may I help you?"

"May we have a few minutes of the priest's time?"

"You must be Lieutenant Commander Madison."

"Yes mam, I am. And this young lady with me is Emily Barham, my fiancée."

"I've been expecting you. Commander Cummings came to see us a day ago. I'll tell him you are here."

In a few minutes a young priest, maybe a few years older than Charlie, emerged to greet them. "Welcome home, sir. I'm Father Martin.

"Commander Cummings tried to explain why you were on Omaha Beach; he mentioned something about making a movie and that you were wounded."

"Yes, I was hit by friendly fire from one of our battleships. And then after our aircraft began dropping bombs on the German, one of them must have landed near me and knocked me unconscious. A corpsman later told me I was found lying face down and was thought to be dead. But when a corpsman discovered I had a pulse I was transported to a hospital.

"I only know I'm one lucky man; I could have easily been left for dead."

"God had planned a different life for you. Every person needs to find the life they were meant to live. Now tell me, when do you want to marry?"

Emily and Charlie squeezed hands. They both believed the same.

"Maybe tomorrow afternoon, my admiral and other officers may want to attend. Emily's mother came with us and my parents arrived from California yesterday on the train."

"How about four tomorrow afternoon?"

"That's a good time. When do you want us here?"

"Three-thirty will give you enough time to sign all the documents."

"We'll be here then, thank you for being so willing to marry us."

"I sensed your strong commitment and besides, it's still war time. There are no rules in effect."

The priest shook Charlie and Emily's hands before they departed the office. They were giddy with excitement as they hastened to the street.

"I'm so excited Charlie; we must find something to do to pass the day."

"Let's first go to the navy building and invite the Admiral to our wedding. Let me hail a cab; the navy building is a good distance from here."

Taxi cabs were readily available. The driver surprised Charlie when he went to pay by telling him.

"Navy officers don't pay us anymore. Recently the navy decided to pay us weekly to transport its officers."

"Then accept my thanks for our quick drive here."

"You're most welcome commander. And Miss, are you enjoying Washington? I couldn't help but notice your British accent."

"I am. This is a very unique city."

"That's a good word for its design. I don't remember how long it took me to learn how to get around; my first customers did a lot of directing me."

And the driver now did something unusual; he got out to open the back door for them. He smiled as they waked away hand in hand. He probably thought they were newlyweds.

When they entered the navy building, Charlie had to show his identification card just as he had when Emily had driven to the navy depot at Hendon Airport. He was also asked.

"Please sign your guest in."

Charlie had to remind himself to write Emily Barham and not who she would be tomorrow; Mrs. Emily Madison.

Emily had noticed how large this building was as the taxi had driven beside it. She spoke about it.

"This building is huge, Charlie. Have you ever gotten lost in here?"

"I thought I might but then I saw all the signs and soon learned how to get to the wing with Admiral Jessup's office."

"Charlie, what did you do before you went to London and became a Dog Robber for Admiral Jessup?"

"After I completed my officer training, he put me on his staff. A lot of what I did for him were the same things I did for him in London. I didn't buy groceries for him; Florence bought them. She loved to cook.

"I kept him on schedule. I made sure all his uniforms were ready when he needed them. I was someone he could discuss the plans of D-Day with before even the President had been told."

They had been walking all this time; Emily noticed all the signs; she really didn't need Charlie to tell her they had arrived at admiral's office. He was greeted by his yeoman.

"Welcome home Commander, I'll tell the admiral you are here."

Admiral Jessup immediately came from his office. Bus had already been to see him so he asked.

"Have you been to see the priest?"

"We have. Emily and I will be married tomorrow at four. Will you do us the honor of your presence?"

"You bet I will. I also arranged for you to receive the Navy Cross before your parents leave here."

"Thank you, sir. I know my mom will be especially pleased."

"Yes, moms are like that. I'm looking forward to meeting both of your parents. Are they out sightseeing?"

"Yes, my mom probably went straight to the White House. I'm sure they'll stand in line to take the tour."

"You can really go inside."

"Emily, the tour doesn't show people very much. They see rooms used to greet dignitaries and they walk by the stairs to the President's living quarters. They exit through the Rose Garden."

"That's more than the British people see of Buckingham Palace. All we get to see is the changing of the guard ceremony. Although I must say that as a child I always wanted to see it."

The admiral added. "There are lots of monuments and museums to visit all around the navy building. Charlie, you need to tell your parents to be sure and go up in the Washington Monument; you already know the view from there is spectacular. And I'm sure they will be impressed with the Lincoln Memorial. The words of the Gettysburg Address always make even me tear up."

"I will, sir."

"I'd like to see them too."

"We will Emily; in time we'll visit everything near here including Thomas Jefferson's home in Monticello."

"I must get back to work. I need to put the finishing touches on my report to the Naval Affairs Committee. It meets in two days. I'll see you at the church tomorrow afternoon."

Charlie waited for the admiral to leave first. Then he spoke to Emily.

"We will visit both the Washington Monument and the Lincoln Memorial but first let's go visit the first structure built on this land. It's commonly called The Castle. You'll see why when you see it."

By now they had walked out of the navy building and had walked only a short distance when Emily spoke.

"Charlie, I see it. And you're right; the turret definitely identifies it as a castle. The color of the brick is unusual."

"It was built entirely of red sandstone which came from a quarry in the nearby State of Maryland. Let's go inside."

Once they arrived in the building, Charlie led Emily to a table which was a realistic display of how the Frenchman, Pierre Charles L'Enfant had envisioned using this land.

Emily studied the display and then commented. "I don't see the navy building."

"Near the end of World War One, the navy needed more room. This land was vacant so a temporary structure was quickly built on it. A new building is being built in Virginia. Hopefully this one will be torn down once everyone moves there. Then the land can be used for another museum."

"Let's go see the Children's Room. I'm sure you'll find it very interesting."

Emily had no idea of what to expect. It was a natural history display area made especially for children. All the displays were at a child's eye level. That meant adults had to bend over or squat to see them.

What they saw was a large aquarium with many different kinds of fish. Several cases contained preserved birds of all kinds. And sitting on top of these cases were birdcages filled with live birds.

"Charlie, teachers must like to bring their classes here. I'm sure it was put here to inspire children to study natural history."

"And I'm sure it does just that. Let's find another taxi to take us back to the hotel."

Charlie easily found one. Emily counted three other museums which were just as large as the "Castle" on the trip back to the hotel.

When they entered the hotel, a desk clerk spoke to Charlie. "Your parents left this note for you Commander."

Charlie thanked him and read the brief note.

"It says they're out on the mall sightseeing. They'll find lunch but will meet us here for dinner."

"We need to have lunch too."

"Yes, we do and I know just the place to go."

The place Charlie spoke of was the Garden Terrace of the hotel. Its name fit the room. There were beds of flowers everywhere. Some even surrounded small trees.

Shielded by a screen was a small aviary; several species of native birds made it their home. They were escorted to a table which sat next to it.

"This is lovely, Charlie."

"I thought you would like it. The food here is simple but very good. They serve meals which come from a variety of eating establishments located all over America."

The maitre'd seated them and a waitress was nearby to give them each a menu.

"Charlie, it all looks good. You can order for me."

Emily heard him place their order with the waitress.

"For starters we'll have the British diner appetizer of hot tea and Brown Bread with cream cheese. And we'll both have the Woolworth special, their Grilled Cheese sandwich with a bowl of Tomato soup with bacon pieces. I'll order dessert later."

"Most people do that. I'll be right out with your appetizer. Your sandwiches don't take long to prepare. They should be ready after you have enjoyed a few pieces of Brown Bread."

As soon as she departed, Emily asked. "Why did you specifically order hot tea? Is there any other kind?"

"There is Emily. In the summer time, Americans drink it ice cold."

"My mother's going to be appalled."

"I suppose she is. It really is refreshing ice cold in the hot weather."

"I'll give it try sometime."

Their appetizer arrived. They only had time to consume two pieces of Brown Bread and cream cheese before their meal arrived.

Emily was surprised when she saw Charlie dunk his Grilled Cheese sandwich into his soup. He told her.

"I started doing this when I was a boy. It won't sop up all the soup; I'll finish it with a spoon."

Emily copied him. As the both took their last spoon full, the waitress was there to take their order for dessert.

"Miss, I noticed your British accent. We do serve trifles."

Now it was Charlie who inquired. "What are trifles?"

"Charlie, it's the British fancy word to describe plain custard which is topped with a piece of cake. The cake is sometimes soaked in wine or liqueur. It can also have jam or fruit on top of it."

The waitress added. "We only serve it with jam or fruit. Shall I bring you both a trifle with fruit?"

"Yes please and another pot of hot tea."

Charlies enjoyed his British trifle. They each finished their cup of tea. Charlie left a nice tip for the waitress. He paid their bill at the cashier stand located by the exit.

Charlie was beginning to walk better; he no longer used his cane. But the distance to the Washington Monument was over a mile away; too far for him to walk. They found a taxi parked in front of the hotel.

Soon Emily was staring at this very tall skinny structure. She asked.

"How in the world did they build it?"

"I read somewhere they used a steam-powered elevator that could lift six tons of stone up to an iron frame. Masons had climbed the frame and set each stone in place. It wasn't easy and it took a very long time.

"Are you ready to ride the elevator to the top? It doesn't go very fast."

"As long as you hold on to me, I'm ready."

"Of course I will sweetheart."

Charlie didn't have to buy a ticket for himself or Emily; another privilege of the military. There were only a six others waiting for it to return from top.

They were held back so the people could exit it. The door closed after the eight people waiting had entered. Charlie held Emily close as the elevator ascended.

It really did rise much slower than the hotel's elevator. They stepped out onto a large observation deck. There were several windows; one was on each side of the small pyramid at the very top on the structure.

Emily was amazed at all they could see. Charlie told her a few of them. "That building with that large dome is the Capital building. And near it is the National Arboretum."

They stepped to the next window. Emily saw something she recognized. "That's the White House I see and is that a cathedral I also see."

"It is. Let's look out the window facing west."

There they could see the Lincoln Memorial and the Potomac River. When they looked out of the south window, they saw things Charlie told her where in the nearby state of Virginia.

They were forced to leave the observation deck; it was time for them to return to the ground floor so another group of visitors could enjoy the view.

Charlie hailed another taxi to take them to the Lincoln Memorial. Emily saw the sculpture of Lincoln sitting in a stone chair.

"It's so life-like, Charlie. It makes you feel he's about ready to rise and speak."

"And what he would speak are the words of the Gettysburg Address which have been engraved on the walls. They're probably the most moving 272 words ever written."

They took time to read them. It begins with, _Four score and_ _seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent a new nation…_ and ends with _… that we here highly resolve that these dead shall not have died in vain, that this nation under God shall have a new birth of freedom, and that government of the people, by the people, for the people shall not perish from the earth._

And like Admiral Jessup, it bought tears to both of their eyes. They walked as a couple down the stairs of this grand memorial. Even others who were there didn't speak. Everyone seemed to hold a reverence for it.

Charlie hailed a cab and they returned to the hotel. The others returned at about the same time. Emily's mom told them they had visited it and also found it to be a reverent place.

They had dinner together and all of them felt exhausted from their sightseeing. Elizabeth spoke to Emily.

"I hope you get some sleep. I know how you were anticipating your Birthday parties. Tomorrow is your wedding day."

"Maybe Charlie and I will sleep late. We may be lazy and order room service for a late breakfast and also for lunch. We will need to take turns in the bathroom. I'm sure we will be dressed well before it's time to meet Father Martin at the church."

"We may go visit the National Arboretum in the morning. And then have lunch again at the restaurant with the odd name, Child's Restaurant. Their food was excellent."

"That's fine, Dad. We'll see you at the church."

The two groups departed to their rooms.

Once again the couple slept close. And again they had moved very little during the night. In the morning, Emily snuggled even closer.

"You know we ignored the rule that a bride and groom aren't supposed to each other before the wedding."

"I'm not superstitious. Are you?"

"Not in the least. What time is it? It's awful bright in here."

Charlie looked at the clock on the bedside table. "It's already nine o'clock. I should call room service for our breakfast."

"You can call them. I need to use the bathroom."

Charlie did place their order for breakfast. He was standing in front of their big window. Emily joined him. She put her arm around his waist. He pulled her close.

"It looks like it's going to be a beautiful day for our wedding."

"And you're going to be a beautiful bride."

"You're so sweet."

They kissed with passion. A knock on the door separated them. The attendant wheeled their breakfast cart near the table for two by the window. And as he had been taught, he told them.

"If you want anything else, don't hesitate to call."

"I doubt we will but thank you for the reminder."

As soon as he left, they lifted the covers on all the food and found it was more than enough. When they had finished, Emily looked out their window again.

"The city has wakened Charlie. Two taxis just pulled away from the hotel. And I see there's a large group of children headed for the White House."

"During the summer months a lot of children visit the city. People probably already know Hitler's army is in retreat. Everyone is starting to live more normal lives. Although everyone will be more than happy when the war in the Pacific is over too."

"We need to do something to pass the time."

"I have a deck cards in my bag. We can play bridge."

They couple played until it was time to order lunch. After eating each took their turn in the bathroom. Emily took a bath. Charlie took a shower and shaved. He then covered his wound with a clean bandage. They were both dressed by three o'clock.

When Charlie saw Emily, he made a comment.

"Emily, you told your mother you were wearing a church dress."

"It is Charlie; it's a dress I had set aside to wear on Easter. But I had to work that day. Now I'm glad I didn't wear it then. I'll always remember it as my wedding dress."

Emily was wearing a blush-pink satin dress. It had a design around a heart-shaped neckline made with pink and clear glass beads, pearls and rhinestones. The bodice had some fullness to it; it had three-quarter length sleeves which were gathered near her elbows. The skirt fell below her knees and had the same amount of fullness as the bodice. If she were to twirl it would flare slightly.

"You're beautiful sweetheart."

"Well, you're mighty handsome in your formal uniform."

"Our wedding ceremony will begin soon. Emily, I want you to know I'm more than ready to be a faithful husband."

"I have no doubt you will be. I will be your faithful wife. The vows we will take will be made in full faith of keeping them for as long as we both shall live."

"You're right Emily. Are you ready to leave for the church?"

"I'm more than ready. I can hardly wait to be married."

The couple hurried from their room to the elevator. After arriving at the first floor they hurried to the gold door. They were now walking at a slower pace as they approached the church.


	15. The Wedding

The Wedding

Charlie and Emily were in their own world as they walked to the church. Since it was the middle of the afternoon there were a lot of people who noticed them. But they hardly noticed them. Neither saw their smiles or heard their comments about their clothes.

Father Martin, who was waiting in front of the church, saw them in the distance. And when the couple saw him they picked up their pace a bit.

Father Martin acknowledged them with a smile and a comment.

"Charlie, I expected you to be in your dress uniform. Emily, you look like you stepped out of a fashion magazine. Your dress is a perfect bride's dress."

"I thought so too. We're both ready to marry."

"We need to go to the office first. I see you didn't bring your cane, Charlie."

"I really don't need it anymore. Besides, I have Emily right beside me."

When they arrived at the office, Father Martin held the door open for both of them to enter.

"Carol Ann, are the documents on my desk?"

"They are, Father."

"Father, I also have the Navy's paperwork which both Emily and I have signed."

"I'm glad you brought it; some couples forget it's needed. Let's get everything signed and then I'll review the ceremony with you."

The couple had no questions so the signing of all the documents concluded rather quickly. Father Martin went on to explain.

"I arranged for my organist to play for your wedding. Emily, she told me her selection for you to walk down the aisle has a definite beat. She's sure you will hear it and easily walk to it.

"Charlie, you and I will enter the church through the side door near the altar while she plays a prelude. You'll have a full view of Emily coming down the aisle.

After a short introduction to the marriage ceremony, I must begin with that familiar question."

"We know Father. We're sure there will be no one in attendance who doesn't approve of us marrying."

"Next, I move on to the ceremony itself. I will ask each of you to declare your consent to be married for as long as you both shall live."

"And we answer. I will."

"That's correct, Emily."

"I will then ask everyone to sit. I will read a few short verses of scripture and my homily will be the reading of the _Love_ chapter from First Corinthians.

"Then I will ask you to stand and face each other. In turn, beginning with you Charlie, I will ask you to take your vow of marriage. Just repeat each phrase after me.

"Before I pronounce you husband and wife, I will ask you to kneel on the Wedding Kneeler for my final blessing.

"After you stand, I will turn to your guests and say. You may now affirm their marriage with your applause. Do you have any questions?"

"No Father, we're ready to marry."

"Okay, Charlie you stay here while I walk Emily around front; she can wait in the Bride's Room. We'll enter through the side door."

Charlie watched Father Martin lead Emily away. He whispered a quiet prayer. "God, I thank you for Emily. You, of course, always knew we were destined to be married."

Charlie's smile couldn't have been broader. In a few minutes, Father Martin returned to the office.

"Charlie, I saw a long line of navy men approaching the church. They were right behind your parents and Emily's mother."

"She and my mom and dad have already become good friends. All three of them are very pleased we are marrying."

"That's wonderful."

This group the priest had seen consisted of Bus, Admiral Jessup, Captains Harry Spaulding and Marvin Ellender. And also with them were Admiral Hoyle, Chief Petty Officer Paul Adams and the young Ensign who had filmed Charlie on the beach, Robert Bilson.

They were now waiting outside the church door which was already open. It was now about three-forty-five. Bus waited until he heard the organist began to play the first of two selections for the prelude before he allowed them to enter. Charlie's parents and Emily's mom enter first. Then all the navy men entered. Everyone took a seat in the very front pews.

Emily was pacing in this small room. She couldn't wait to say her marriage vows and become Mrs. Emily Madison. The room wasn't sound proof; she had heard the prelude music. She knew the organist was now playing her second selection.

Emily took a deep breath and opened the door. She heard the finale of _Sheep May Safely Graze_ , a favorite musical selection of brides everywhere.

Emily knew it was time to leave the room and stand at the end of aisle. She saw Father Martin lead Charlie to the front of the church. And then Emily heard three musical triplet notes of another familiar piece of music, _Trumpet Voluntary_ which she had heard at her cousin Molly's wedding. She easily walked to its beat. She didn't shy away from looking at Charlie; he was looking at her.

Emily had stopped in front of the altar steps; Charlie took a couple of steps to stand beside her.

Father Martin held a broad smile before he spoke. "The congregation may be seated."

In a few seconds he continued.

"When Commander Cummings spoke to me about his friend and girlfriend wanting to marry when they arrived in America, I was skeptical. I thought it was a very unusual request. And even more unusual was Charlie's mission on Omaha Beach and that he had been wounded.

"All my negative thoughts were set aside the day I met Charlie and Emily. I found them to already be committed to each other; it was almost as if they were already married.

"Today they stand here ready to take their vows and to receive God's blessing on their marriage. Emily's mother and Charlie's mom and dad along with their navy family have gathered here to witness their joining into Holy Matrimony.

"In the first book of the Old Testament, Genesis, we read about God creating two humans, a man and a woman. This was the very first marriage. And our Lord Jesus Christ affirmed the same at a wedding in Cana.

"It's required by the church for me to ask. Is there anyone here who knows of any reason they should not wed; speak now or not ever."

The church was silent.

"Charlie and Emily are either of you hiding a reason you should not marry?"

The couple responded with a loud, "no!"

Father Martin smiled as he continued.

"Since those present and Charlie and Emily have responded either by their silence or a resounding no, I shall continue with their Declarations of Consent."

His head turned slightly and his eyes looked at Emily.

"Emily, will you have this man to be your husband; to live in the covenant of marriage; to love, comfort, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful one to him as long as you both shall live?"

Emily responded loudly. "I will."

Father Martin now looked at Charlie.

"Charlie, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live in the covenant of marriage; to love, comfort, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful one to her as long as you both shall live?"

Charlie's response was just as loud. "I will."

After a slight pause, he looked at those in attendance.

"Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?"

A loud acclamation filled the church. "We will."

"Charlie and Emily, you may sit for the scripture readings."

They sat in chairs which had been placed on either side the steps to the altar."

Father Martin read the scripture readings from the altar floor.

His first reading was from the _Song of Solomon._ The last verse he read remained with the couple. _My lover belongs to me and I to him. We come to meet as the shadows lengthen and the day cools. Arise my beloved, my beautiful one and come to me._

And then from Paul's Letter to the Ephesians they heard. _I pray that through faith God will make his home in your hearts. And will come to understand how broad and long, how high and deep is Christ's love for you. May you do your best to know his love that you may be filled with the true nature of God._

"Here ends the readings from scripture."

He placed the book of readings on the altar and picked up a piece of paper.

"I told Charlie and Emily my homily will be short. It's actually a paraphrase of the chapter from First Corinthians, known as the Love Chapter which I use when I teach a First Communion class to explain God's love to them. They always enjoy it. I think you will too.

"Love waits without complaining.  
Love is always kind to others.  
Love doesn't want other people's toys or money or clothes.  
Love never brags about what it has or what it can do.  
Love doesn't think it is better than other people.  
Love uses its best manners, always and with everyone.  
Love says 'you first' instead of 'me first.'  
Love doesn't throw fits.  
Love doesn't tattle, nor does it laugh when others are sad.  
Love doesn't think it's fun or funny to break the rules.  
Love never, ever lies.  
Love always hopes in God. Love believes that God is good, no matter what happens.  
Love is a true friend, no matter what happens.  
Love lasts forever and ever.

"May this reading of the Love Chapter bring joy to your hearts and smiles to your faces. We have arrived at the place where the couple takes their vows.

"Charlie and Emily come and stand in front of me and face each other."

They did as he requested.

"Charlie, take hold of Emily's right hand and repeat after me."

Those in attendance barely hear Father Martin; they only heard Charlie.

"In the name of God, I Charlie take you Emily be be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

Now it was Emily's turn. "Emily, take hold of Charlie's right hand and repeat after me."

Now those in attendance only heard Emily.

"In the name of God, I Emily take you Charlie be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

"Charlie and Emily, please knell on the Wedding Kneeler in front of the altar."

Charlie took Emily's hand to mount the few stair steps to the altar and knelt as a couple on the kneeler. Father Martin stood facing them and those in attendance.

He had taken the long length of white cloth with crosses sewn on each end from around his neck. He whispered. "Please hold hands."

Father Martin now wrapped their hands in his stole and prayed. "God I ask you to bless, preserve and keep Charlie and Emily. May You find favor in their love for one another. Now may the Lord fill you with spiritual benediction and grace; living faithfully your lives together. Amen.

"Everyone, please stand. Charlie and Emily, you may face your guests.

"I pronounce that they are husband and wife. May they so love, honor, and cherish each other in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, that their home may be a haven of blessing and peace.

"You may show them your acknowledgment they are now husband and wife with your applause."

Charlie and Emily happily accepted the applause of their guests. But they were surprised when Father Martin said this.

"Please join the newly wed couple for a reception the ladies of the church have prepared. Everyone follow me and I will lead you there."

The organist now played a peppy piece known as _Ode to Joy_ as they left the church. Father Martin led them to the house next to the church whose front room had been prepared for a wedding reception.

Father Martin and the newlyweds stood by the door and introduced him to all their guests as they entered. They thanked each one for their words of congratulations.

This wasn't an elaborate reception. One table had a punch bowl full of a bubbly fruit drink. There were trays of small sandwiches, bowls of nuts and small chocolate candy pieces.

There was music from a phonograph. The man in charge of it was playing records from famous American bands and a few vocal selections from singers Maryann told them were popular singers in America. Names like Bing Crosby, Frank Sinatra, Doris Day, Dinah Shore and Jo Stafford meant nothing to Emily.

Maryann told her son. "Charlie, you need to show Emily you can dance. You need to dance together as husband and wife."

And the phonograph man said. "I have the perfect song. Here's Bing Crosby singing, _I Love You._ "

"Mrs. Madison, are you ready to dance?"

"That sounds so nice, I am Charlie."

The tempo of the music was slow and mellow; a good cheek to cheek song. The words, I love you, were repeated often. It spoke about love in April breezes in the hills among the daffodils. And then about spring time coming and birds seem to chirp the notes of an old melody which is the melody of the song of songs, I love you. And the verse concluded with the phase it all belongs to you and me.

Charlie moved Emily easily to the slow tempo; the words spoke to their hearts. They kissed their first kiss, as a married couple, after the verses were repeated. And then Emily whispered.

"You need to dance with your mom."

"Your Mom too."

And Emily danced with all the men present. Admiral Jessup was last. He told her. "You and Charlie are perfect for each other. I knew Charlie was attracted to you the night of the party. I saw him gaze at you multiple times."

"Thank you, sir. Do I hear a bell ringing?"

"I believe that's a signal for you and Charlie to cut your cake."

And it was. A beautiful two tier wedding cake had been placed on a nearby table. Charlie was standing by it. Emily hurried to join him.

One of the church ladies stood there with the wedding knife in her hand. The couple knew exactly what to do. Charlie took the knife from her.

He held its handle and Emily folded her hand over his; together they made the first cut in the cake. They released their hands so the ladies could finish cutting them a slice and placing it on a plate with two forks.

They both knew to take their fork and cut a small piece. Now with their hands entwined they fed the other the small piece of cake.

After that first bite, they stepped away to eat the rest. And the ladies cut slices for all their guests. And the reception was concluded with toasts from all of the guests. They clicked flutes filled with Champagne as each was spoken.

And a very happy couple exited to the car. An assigned Petty Officer drove them to the hotel. They wasted no time leaving the car and then hurried inside the hotel to the elevator. Charlie took the key from his pocket and opened door. He heard Emily.

"Don't you dare try to carry me over the threshold. You could break open your wound."

"I knew better. But I am in a hurry to be close. We both need to get out of wedding clothes."

"Yes, we do. Will you lower the zipper on my dress part way?"

"Of course I will and then I'll get out of my uniform. Turn around."

Charlie easily found the small piece of metal of the zipper to pull on. "It's down part way, Emily."

"Thank you, I'll go into the bathroom to change."

Charlie watched his bride take a bag from her suitcase and then enter the bathroom. He had no idea what was in it.

Emily was in a hurry to be close with her husband. Charlie felt the same. He draped his uniform over a chair along with his shirt and tie. He made it easy for them to be close. He was wearing only a robe when Emily came from the bathroom.

He was really surprised to see her wearing this beautiful Peignoir set. "Emily, when did you have time to buy your robe and gown?"

"I didn't buy it. It was in your room in London among all the other clothes."

"I forgot I had bought it for one of the drivers. She eloped and never picked it up. I'm glad you found it."

"And I suspect you have made it easy for us to be close."

"I have Emily. Let me take off your robe. Then we will be both ready to be close."

"I love my husband's plan."

The walls of this room soon recorded their marital activity. They lay together waiting for their hearts to stop beating so fast. Charlie broke their silence.

"Now, I really do hope you get pregnant."

"And I will be delighted if I do. I know you're going to be a wonderful daddy."

They then snuggled close and slept for over an hour. It was hunger which woke them. While Emily got the sleep from her eyes, Charlie got up and went to the bathroom. He put on pajamas.

When Emily took her turn, she put her Peignoir gown and robe back on. Charlie had called room service and ordered them dinner.

Once again they sat by the window. It was dark but they saw all the lights of the city.

"Emily, I was like everyone else when the ban of using lights at night was lifted. It seemed to give the people hope that the war in Europe would be over soon."

"In London we had the same ban. During the height of the blitz many people would go to the shelters before the bombs began to fall. At least there they would actually get some sleep. Still I was very glad when Hitler stopped bombing us. Do you know when it's expected for the war in Europe to be over?"

"I suspect Hitler has one last battle plan to carry out. He was probably furious D-Day was a success."

"This may sound awful. I will shout for joy when he's dead."

"Everyone will Emily. It's late. We should get some sleep."

Charlies wheeled the cart into the hall and returned to bed to snuggle close to Emily.

There were no sounds to wake them in the morning. It was later than yesterday morning when they woke. Their first activity after using the bathroom wasn't breakfast; it was marital activity.

When Charlie did order room service, he ordered brunch. The kitchen supplied them with more than enough food to fill them. After eating they played Bridge until the sun started to fade beneath the horizon.

Charlie requested the meal they had had at the Terrace Restaurant for lunch. Tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich were perfect for their dinner. They also had a fruit trifle with hot tea.

They sat and talked about all that happened since they met. Charlie added.

"Tomorrow we begin a new chapter in our lives. After the Navy Cross ceremony, I need to find us a place to live."

"What time is the ceremony?"

"I know it's in the morning. I'm sure Bus told my parents the time. We should be dressed by nine o'clock."

"I'm looking forward to you receiving recognition for doing your duty. We should probably set the alarm clock to wake us."

Charlie did and their marital activity once again put them asleep.


	16. The Navy Cross Ceremony

The Navy Cross Ceremony

The buzzing from the alarm clock woke Charlie and Emily from a deep sleep. Emily covered her ears it was so loud.

"Charlie, turn it off."

"I'm trying to find the on and off switch."

Charlie finally found it and pushed it to the off position. The buzzing remained in their ears a few seconds.

"Goodness that was loud!"

"I suppose it must be. The hotel management doesn't want any guests being late for an important meeting. At least we have more than enough time to get dressed. I need to use the bathroom but I'll let you use it before I take a shower and shave."

Emily took her turn there. She freshened up before putting on her under-garments. She was wearing only her full length slip when she traded places with Charlie.

Emily very carefully put on full-length nylon stockings; each was attached to the clips of her garter belt. Then she took the dress she was wearing from the wardrobe. She was fully dressed when Charlie came from the bathroom in his underwear.

Charlie saw her; and Emily was looking at him. His face beamed with a broad, dazzling somewhat surprised smile.

"Emily, you're absolutely stunning. Your dress is perfect for the occasion."

"I found it your store. I don't know why it appealed to me. I've never worn anything so sophisticated."

Emily was wearing a navy blue dress with long sleeves. What looked like a suit jacket was actually attached to the skirt with nylon lining material. The jacket hung past her hips; it did not cling to them. The same crepe fabric made the skirt. It made soft folds as it hung from the lining material. It fell well below the bend of her knees. If she were to twirl it would flare slightly.

"Charlie you need to stop staring at me and get dressed."

"You really are stunning, Emily. I can stare and put on my shirt."

"I don't mind. I just want you to be ready when your dad knocks on our door."

Emily humored him by continuing to stand where he had full view of her in her dress. She watched him dress. After his shirt, he put on his trousers. He sat to put on his socks and then his polished black shoes. Charlie looked in the mirror to tie his tie.

"You're an expert just like my dad. He always had the ends the perfect length."

"I suppose it comes from years of practice."

As he finished, they both heard the knock on their door. They both knew who knocked. His dad spoke when Charlie opened the door.

"Bus asked me to make sure you woke up early enough to have breakfast before he arrived. I see you are."

"We woke up to a very loud alarm clock. I know where we can have a quick breakfast."

Emily stepped out first and stood beside her mother. She noticed her dress.

"Your dress is very attractive and perfect for this ceremony. It's very dignified yet feminine for the occasion."

"Charlie likes it too."

This group of five walked towards the elevator. The attendant smiled when he saw them. He couldn't imagine why the ladies were dressed so fancy this early in the morning. He didn't ask.

Upon leaving the elevator on the first floor, he saw Charlie take Emily's hand. He knew they were newlyweds. His face held a smile as he watched them walk away.

Charlie led them to the business man's café in a corner of the lobby. A café designed for those men who were in a hurry to leave for an important meeting.

It had a small breakfast buffet. Under heating lamps were biscuits, pastries and even soft cooked eggs and fried bacon. In pitchers, designed to keep drinks hot, were coffee and tea.

They sat at high tables on stools to eat. Charlie paid the set fee for their meals at the cashier stand near the exit door. They hurried to exit the hotel. Bus was waiting there with the limousine.

He noticed his friend and his bride. "Charlie, you look especially sharp this morning. And Emily your dress is absolutely perfect for the occasion."

Emily gave him a courteous smile; she couldn't understand all the fuss over her dress.

Everyone took their seat in the limo. There was little traffic on the street this morning. Bus had them to the navy building quickly. A Petty Officer on the admiral's staff was waiting to greet them.

He opened the door of the limo. Charlie exited first. He offered his hand to Emily. His dad was next; he helped both ladies.

"Commander, the ceremony is being held in Admiral Jessup's greeting room for dignitaries. Follow me please."

Emily had firm hold of Charlie's arm. He noticed. "I'm excited too Emily."

"I hear music."

"It's the navy's ceremonial quartet. They're playing the Navy Hymn."

The music Emily heard was slow and somber; it was often referred to as a musical benediction. It reminded Emily of a hymn she had sung many times, _Holy, Holy, Holy._ She didn't know that the same composer penned both of them hence the similarity of their melodies.

The Petty Officer spoke as they approached the door. "Sir, you and your wife need to wait here. I need to seat the others."

He knew everyone's names. "Mrs. Barham will you please take my arm. I will escort you to your seat."

She and Emily exchanged smiles. She didn't loop her arm around her escort's arm; her hand rested on top of his bent forearm.

The first row of chairs was reserved for her and Charlie's parents. After Elizabeth sat the Petty Officer returned for Maryann. She was escorted in the same manner and her seat was next to Elizabeth. The Petty Officer simply walked Earl to the seat next to his wife.

Before this piece of music concluded, all the officers, and enlisted men on Admiral's Jessup staff and a representative from the office of the President took their seats. They sat behind the family.

Charlie and Emily were still waiting at the door. Emily was surprised with the music she now heard. She asked in a whisper.

"Why are they playing England's national anthem?"

And Charlie whispered. "They're really not. That same melody was used for our first national anthem."

The admiral now stood in front of everyone. He waited for the music to end.

"A few days ago most all of you were on a ship far away from here. Duty had called us; a duty to serve even in the face of approaching danger. Officers bared the responsibility for sending army soldiers, navy engineers, Marines and even photography teams to the beaches of France.

"The first navy officer on Omaha Beach is with us today. Will you please stand as the Quartet plays Anchor's Away and Commander Charlie E. Madison and his bride, Emily come forward."

This piece of music was marching music. The joyful, brisk melody caused Charlie to walk faster than he had been. Emily walked in sync with him. Charlie stopped in front of the admiral as the quartet finished playing. Immediately the admiral spoke.

"Please remain standing and say the Pledge of Allegiance with me."

Everyone turn to face the flag of the United States of America. Their right hand rested over their heart. Emily and Elizabeth did the same. Although neither knew the pledge; they listened and heard the others.

 _I pledge Allegiance to the flag of the United States of America and to the Republic for which it stands, one nation under God, indivisible, with Liberty and Justice for all._

And now the quartet began to play America's National Anthem, _The Star-Spangled Banner._ No one sang it. Emily and her mom would later learn it was not an easy song to sing.

As soon as the last note was played, Admiral Jessup spoke again.

"Charlie, please come forward."

They stood side by side. "The Navy Cross award was created after World War One. It was created to honor those navy men whose actions in war were accomplished in the presence of great danger, or at great personal risk.

"You, Charlie Madison, not only documented our navy engineers risking their lives in order to defuse all the mines the Germans had place in front of the beaches. You were wounded when you sought cover from the unexpected barrage of artillery fire which zoomed past you as you ran onto the beach.

"For these acts, I will now award you with The Navy Cross. Turn around please."

Charlie now saw all three ladies dabbing their eyes with handkerchiefs. The admiral took the cross shaped medal attached to a brilliant sky blue ribbon from the table next to him. He held both ends in one hand as his other hand took hold of the end of the ribbon with the clasp and stretched it under Charlie's chin.

He hooked them together; the cross fell about six inches from his chin. And the group assembled applauded with respect.

"Please join me in the next room for refreshments and a time to congratulate Charlie."

The admiral led them there. He stepped aside and let Charlie and Emily stand near the door to shake hands with everyone.

Over the next twenty minutes or so everyone enjoyed a beverage and munched on nuts, chocolate candies and small cocktail sandwiches.

The other officers and navy personnel left first. The admiral spoke to Charlie and Emily.

"Have you given any thought as to where you might live?"

"Not really sir. I only know we can't stay in the hotel much longer."

"Recently the navy purchased a house on "E" street to use as officer housing. You can be its first occupants."

"Emily and I will take your offer."

"You and your parents can go there now; there's an attendant waiting to show it to you. Bus can drive you there in the limo."

Charlie reached for the admiral's hand to shake. "Thank you, sir. We'll leave now. I'll see you in two days when I report for duty."

The admiral heard Emily as they walked away. "I can't believe we'll be living on an alphabet street. Mum's friends and mine will think it's odd."

"I suppose they will. Mom, Dad, Elizabeth, did you hear the admiral? Bus is driving us to a house on "E" street. It's on the list of housing for officers."

"Good, I was hoping to see where you and Emily would be living before we returned home."

Charlie knew it wasn't very far away. Bus had them there in less than ten minutes.

He was able to park in front of it.

"Mum, this is a lot like our house in London; all the houses share a common wall."

"That's true but look there are trees."

Maryann added. "And there's a park right across the street."

Bus spoke to the attendant. "Admiral Jessup sent Charlie Madison and his bride to look at the house."

"He told me he would. Hello everyone, my name is Audrey. Commander, can you tell me who's with you."

"Of course I can. This beautiful young woman next to me is my wife Emily. Next to her is her mother, Elizabeth Barham. And beside her are my parents, Earl and Maryann."

"Thank you. I know you're anxious to see inside. Follow me."

The group climbed two small flights of steps on this terraced hill. The hills were covered in ivy. A few flower pots filled with colorful flowers were on the porch along with several chairs.

The front door opened into a large room with a sofa and several other upholstered chairs. A large dining room table occupied another part of this room. To the left were the stairs to the second floor. They heard Audrey tell them about the house.

"This house was built in 1919. It has been updated twice since then. The most recent was to install electricity and to modernize both the kitchen and the bathrooms.

"The kitchen is in the basement along with an attached apartment. We can take the stairs down to see both of them."

They arrived in a large room with modern appliances, an electric stove and a large refrigerator.

Earl asked about an opening in the wall which had shelves. "What is this?"

"It's called a dumbwaiter. It's an item found in Thomas Jefferson's home in Monticello. It serves as a way to bring your food to the dining room. Much easier than carrying it up the steps.

"This is a new electric model. It replaced the one which used ropes and pulleys."

"I never knew Jefferson was also an inventor."

"He was a very gifted man. He also really enjoyed farming the land around his home. Now let me show you the apartment."

A back door opened into an alley. And near that door was a short hallway to the apartment.

"Mum, this is perfect for you."

"Elizabeth, let's have a good look at it."

Charlie and Earl followed the ladies. "Look Mum, you have a nice sitting room. I wonder what is beyond those two doors."

"One must be my bedroom."

"The one on left is." Audrey told them.

Elizabeth and Emily looked all around this more than adequate bedroom. Now they were both wondering about the other room. Elizabeth opened that door.

"It's a garden room Emily. I can grow my African Violets here; the sun looks perfect for them."

"Emily, you and Charlie need to see your bedroom."

"We're headed there now, Elizabeth."

The group followed Audrey up two sets of stairs to the second floor. Up there they discovered two rather large bedrooms. Charlie and Emily decided to use the one which overlooked the park.

Emily walked a short distance from there and discovered one more room. "Charlie, come see this. It's a perfect size for a nursery."

"You're right Emily and you can see the dome of the Capital out this window."

"Audrey, this entire house is perfect for us."

"Admiral Jessup thought you would like it. I'll take it off the list of available navy housing. When we go back downstairs, I'll give you both sets of keys including keys to the alley door."

"And we'll move here tomorrow."

Audrey watched them drive away. She had the same reaction the admiral had told Emily. _They're a perfect couple._

In the limo the conversation centered on the good fortune of Charlie and Emily living in such a nice home, their parents were as happy as the couple.

 **A/N:** I know the Navy Cross is real medal. I didn't want the inclusion of its ceremony in my story to trivialize it in any way. My ceremony is pure fiction. The presentation of it I've seen on television doesn't have a real ceremony. The President says a few words before he places the medal around the recipient's neck. There's no music. But the medal really does have a bright sky blue ribbon.


	17. Everyday Life

Everyday Life

The group left this house with smiles. But there was also sadness. Charlie knew his parents needed to return home.

They had a train reservation for the next day. Bus was available with the limousine to drive everyone to the train station. He helped Earl load their luggage in the trunk.

"Emily, please write to us."

"I will Maryann. I always wrote letters to my father when he was stationed on a distant army base. He always told me how much he enjoyed all my details."

"We'll enjoy letters like them."

They had arrived at the station. The word goodbye wasn't spoken; it seemed too final. Hugs abounded and Earl told them.

"We'll call you when we get home. Audrey gave me your number."

Charlie, Emily and Elizabeth watched them board. They stood there until the train began its travel back to the west coast.

"Emily, maybe someday they may decide to move east. I doubt my brothers will ever live at home again. It may be as soon as we have a baby."

"That's a wonderful thought. Now we need to move into our home."

"Yes, we do."

Bus used the limo to take all their bags and Charlie's footlocker to the house. A neighbor saw Charlie struggling to help Bus carry it up the steps.

"May I help you sir."

"Please do. I have a bad leg."

"I know you. Your picture is in today's paper. You were awarded the Navy Cross."

"Yes, I'm Charlie Madison and this young lady is my wife, Emily."

"I'm pleased to meet you both. I'll help you carry it all the way to your bedroom. I can also help carry all your other bags too."

"That's very kind of you. My mother's things need to go to the apartment in the back of the kitchen."

The young man spent a half an hour helping them. "I'll tell my parents I met you. It's time for me to catch the bus to the university."

"We certainly appreciate your help. We look forward to meeting your parents."

They watched him walk away.

"I need to return the limo. Charlie, the navy's taxi service doesn't serve this area; you will need a car to get back and forth to the navy building.

"I checked the refrigerator. You have a few prepared meals in there. I think ladies from the church may have prepared them. And the pantry has some canned fruit and a container that probably contains a dry cereal of some kind. I'll be here in the morning with a car you can use."

As he drove away Elizabeth told the couple.

"I'm going to my apartment and begin to put my things away. I brought some tea with me. I'll brew us a pot later this morning."

"And we'll go upstairs and do the same."

Emily found their closet was more than large enough for both of them. Emily had a dresser for her lingerie. And Charlie had a chest on chest which easily fit all his folded clothes including his white uniform shirts which were laundered by a cleaners.

And that morning, they did enjoy tea time. They sat in the garden room of the apartment and spoke of all that had taken place. Later, after having lunch, they walked across the street to the park.

"Charlie, all these sidewalks will make pushing a baby carriage very easy."

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No, I'm not pregnant. But we both hope that one day I will be."

"Yes, I said that more than once, including the day we were married."

"And I'm looking forward to being a grandmother."

"I know you are, Mum."

They followed the sidewalk around dozens of trees and past several flower beds before they arrived where they had started.

It was too beautiful of a day to sit inside; they occupied the chairs on their porch. They were still there when a car arrived and parked in front of the neighbor's home.

They saw a man and a woman exit.

"They must be that young man's parents. Emily, let's go speak to them."

The man spoke as soon as they were closer. "Good afternoon sir, you must be the navy's first occupants of their newly acquired residence."

"We are. I'm Charlie Madison. This young woman beside me is my wife Emily and beside her is her mother, Elizabeth Barham.

"We met your son earlier. He helped us carry all our things into the house. I'm still recovering from a war injury."

"That was Mathew. It's nice to know he helped you. We're Raymond and Sarah Garfield."

Sarah, who had an inquisitive look on her face, asked. "Did I see your picture in this morning's newspaper?"

"Yes, you probably did."

"Raymond, he was awarded the Navy Cross by Admiral Jessup yesterday for being the first navy man on Omaha Beach."

"Yes, that's right. But the real heroes are all the navy engineers who defused all the mines."

"You're being very self-effacing. Emily, you must be very proud of your husband."

"I am, Raymond. It was a real honor to witness the ceremony. And then Admiral Jessup told us about this house. We came immediately to see it. We couldn't believe how perfect it is for us."

"We like living here because it's on a quiet street and having the park across the street ensures nothing will be built there. It's not far from the State Department where Raymond works, the school where I'm the librarian or the bus stop."

"Is there a grocery store nearby?"

"There is Emily. You have two choices; they're about the same distance from here. One is the Eastern Market which is more than a grocery store.

"The other is a District Grocery Store. The food prices are about the same. You could easily walk to either of them. We usually stop at one of them on our way home.

"If you go to the District Grocery Store, you will have your groceries packed in sturdy paper bags with handles. We've been using the same ones since the war began."

"Sarah, all you've told us make us like this house even more." Emily added.

"We're so glad to meet you both and Elizabeth. Do come by if you need anything, I mean that sincerely. Raymond and I need to put our groceries away."

"Thank you, we will."

Raymond and Sarah each carried a brown paper bag by its handle and hurried into their house.

The new occupants of the house on "E" street returned inside to prepare dinner. There wasn't much to do except reheat one of the casseroles from the refrigerator.

This dish was similar to Charlie and Emily's favorite at the café in London. It wasn't a meatless pie; it contained small pieces of chicken. It abounded in vegetables. They enjoyed peaches for dessert from one of the canning jars.

Emily washed their dishes; Charlie and Elizabeth dried them and put them away. By now their energy had begun to wane.

"I think I'll go on to my room. I doubt I will read very long. It's been a long day."

"We're going to our room too, Mum."

Charlie made sure the front door was locked. The couple walked as a couple up the stairs. They weren't too tired for marital activity. They slept like babies that night.

In the morning they woke startled. It took each a few seconds to realize where they were.

"Charlie, I still find it hard to believe all that has happened these last few days."

"I know. It's been slightly more than two weeks since I was on Omaha Beach."

Since they were using the front bedroom, they heard a car door shut.

"The Garfield's must be going to work. We should get dressed. I don't know when Bus will bring our car."

"Yes, I don't want to be in my nightgown when he comes."

Bus didn't come that early. They had breakfast before he arrived.

"How was your first night in the house?"

"We slept well if that's what you're asking. We also met that young boy's parents. They're Raymond and Sarah Garfield. Sarah told us about two locations where we can buy our groceries; neither is very far away."

"Emily, I'll remember to tell Admiral Jessup, you and your mother are already adjusting to life in America."

"And I'll drive you back to the navy building. I paid attention to the route you drove yesterday."

"Mum and I we'll have lunch waiting for you when you return."

As all newlyweds do, they kissed before Charlie drove away. When he returned they kissed as if they had been separated for days.

They sat at the small table in their kitchen to eat. Afterwards they sat on their porch. They could see a few children in the park with their mothers. And Charlie heard the telephone ring. He hurried to answer it. He was sure it was his dad calling.

He told Emily and Elizabeth this. "Mom and Dad are home. I told them how much we are enjoying this house. They send their well-wishes."

"And I'll write them a letter soon."

Their day ended after another hearty meal they found in the refrigerator. The next day was the beginning of their routine.

Charlie would have breakfast with Emily and her mother. They would keep busy making the house their own while Charlie was on duty.

Three days later Charlie had some news.

"Elizabeth, the British Embassy is in need of a new receptionist. The last one left because her husband had transfer orders. It's a nine to three position. Is it something you would like to do?"

"It is. But Emily would be all alone."

"I have a suggestion for her too. Emily, Walter Reed Military Hospital is nearby. They can always use volunteers. I know being around our wounded men won't scare you."

"Charlie, I'd love to volunteer."

"Then it all settled. You will need to use a bus to each place. We can find the right one on Saturday and visit each place."

Saturday was a beautiful day. They only had a short distance to walk to the bus stop in their neighborhood. They noticed the bus drove past the Lincoln Memorial and the White House on its way to the northwest quadrant of the city.

The terrain had changed. They were in a forested area which shared a border with the State of Maryland. They saw a sign which had arrows pointing to the hospital and a zoological park. The bus driver turned in the direction of the hospital.

Immediately, they saw the hospital; a red brick three stories building built in a _U_ shape with many windows.

"Charlie, all those windows are wonderful. Nothing is worse for an ill person than being in a windowless room. Seeing the sun everyday gives them hope they will recover soon."

"I know that too. After I got my wits about me, I was moved by a window."

"Do you think we could go inside? I'd like to introduce myself."

"I don't see why not."

By now the driver had stopped the bus. He knew who Charlie was; he had seen his picture in the newspaper. He didn't mention it. Instead he told them.

"I couldn't help but hear your conversation. You'll find an information desk in the lobby. The receptionist can help you. And I can wait for you."

"Thank you. We shouldn't be long."

The three of them stepped off the bus and went inside. Emily went straight to the person sitting at the desk in the lobby.

"Good morning, sir. I'm Emily Madison. I would like to volunteer here."

"Have you ever been around the wounded before?"

"Yes, I was an ambulance driver in England."

"Then you will able to begin volunteering after an orientation to our hospital. When can the staff expect you to begin?"

"Monday, sir. I'll be using the bus so I should be here after nine."

"That's perfect. By then some of the men will be finished with their morning physical therapy session and would enjoy having a visitor."

"And I'll be ready to help them anyway I can."

The man heard Emily. "I can't wait for Monday to come. It will be nice doing something meaningful while you're on duty."

His memory had served him well. He too had recognized Charlie from his picture in the paper.

Charlie asked the bus driver. "Is there a bus stop where we can catch a bus to Embassy Row?"

"Yes, I can stop there."

The driver drove back the way he had come. The three of them were so surprised when the driver stopped near the zoological park.

"A bus should stop here in a few minutes. Embassy Row is only a little more than a mile from here."

"Thank you, you've been very cordial."

Charlie cautiously stepped off and then helped Elizabeth and Emily. They watched the bus drive away.

"Mum, we can take the same bus here."

"Yes, I'm sure during the week there may be others waiting to go on to Embassy Row. Charlie, are there a number of embassies located on this _Row?_ "

"There are but I don't know how many."

The bus arrived. Since it was Saturday, there were very few people on board. The driver drove slowly down this street lined with large estates.

"Sir, do you need to go to a specific embassy?"

"Yes, the British Embassy."

"It's on Massachusetts Avenue. It like many of the other embassies was once the residence of a wealthy family who lost everything during the depression. The wife of the former ambassador designed the gardens. It will take several years before the full extent of their beauty will be developed. Even now, the summer blooms stand as example.

The British Embassy consisted of two large buildings joined together by a third one. They also formed a _U._ None of them saw any flowers; the garden was in the back of the buildings.

"Are you going be inside long?"

"My wife's mother was asked to be the new receptionist. She would like to introduce herself."

"The guard standing there should be able to help you. I have time to wait."

They exited the bus and walked towards the guard. "How may I help you?"

Charlie told him what he had told the driver.

"You can meet with the ambassador's secretary. She always works Saturday morning; she says she can get more done when it's quiet."

He led them directly there. Elizabeth wasn't shy. She had read her name plate. "Mrs. Sutton, I'm Elizabeth Barham."

"I'm so glad you came by. I see the Commander and his wife are with you. The picture of both of you was sent to all the embassies. Mrs. Barham, it was so kind of you to accept this position. Let's go see where you will be sitting."

Mrs. Sutton led them back to the main entrance. A desk, none of them had noticed, was in a corner near a window. Visitors would see Elizabeth sitting there upon entering.

Elizabeth noticed the African Violet plant sitting on a plant stand near the window. "This is a beautiful specimen; I don't believe I've ever seen so many blooms."

"We have several; the gardener rotates the plants. I don't know how he is able to always have one in full bloom. The visitors often comment about them too. Are you able to begin on Monday?"

"Yes, I will ride the bus with Emily; she will go on to the hospital to help there."

"It's been a real privilege to meet all of you. I'm sure you're like everyone else; you can't wait for Hitler's demise."

Charlie added. "We'll be even happier when the Japanese surrender. Thank you for seeing us. The bus driver is waiting to take us back to the city."

They said their goodbyes. They talked about nothing besides being excited to begin their activity on Monday.

On Sunday, they took another bus to attend church. Father Martin was pleased to see them. They had Sunday Brunch at the hotel before returning home. This would become their Sunday routine.

Life was very good. It was about to become even better.


	18. A Special Event

A Special Event

The home on "E" street was awake early that Monday morning. Elizabeth was already in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Emily and Charlie were dressing. Charlie, of course, had no choice to make as to what he would wear but Emily did.

The dress she chose that morning was a simple shirtwaist dress; the top looked like a blouse but it was attached to the skirt.

The skirt of Emily's dress fell just below her knees; it had only a slight amount of fullness. The dress had short sleeves. A contrasting piece of rust-red cotton fabric trimmed the buttonholes, the collar and the end of the sleeves.

Charlie smiled when he saw her. "Your dress is perfect for volunteering at the hospital. If it was all white, it could be a nurse's uniform."

"It's comfortable too, Charlie. And of course you look handsome even in your everyday uniform."

On that comment, they kissed and joined Elizabeth in the kitchen for breakfast. Emily commented on her dress.

"I see you're wearing the dress you wore the day you met Charlie."

"Yes, I wasn't sure what to wear. I thought this simple grey dress with a jacket would be appropriate for a receptionist at the British Embassy."

"You look lovely, Elizabeth."

"Thank you Charlie. We better not linger too long. Emily and I don't want to be late our first day."

They didn't linger. Charlie and Emily had one final kiss before he watched them walk away to the bus stop. They would later tell him they easily made connections for the bus to take to each of their destinations. Charlie got in his car and drove to the navy building.

He arrived shortly before the Admiral did. He knew about Elizabeth's position as the receptionist for the British Embassy; he didn't know about Emily volunteering at the hospital. He was rather surprised when Charlie told him.

"I never knew Emily was an ambulance driver. I'm sure our wounded men will enjoy her visits. Have you read the overnight communiques?"

"Not yet, sir, let me read them to you."

The Admiral listened as Charlie first read the one from General Eisenhower.

"After successfully breaching Hitler's coastal defense of France, the troops were able to capture the port at Cherbourg. The Germans have withdrawn from the area. I anticipate freeing France in short time."

"I always knew Eisenhower's plan would work. What's in the communique from the Pacific war?"

Charlie scanned the document. He hesitated for a moment before reading it.

"Operation Allied Island-Hopping continues. The Japanese continue to put up strong resistance. The troops are moving on to Saipan in the Mariana Islands of the Central Pacific. I expect another fierce fight."

"Charlie, I don't think anyone knew how ruthless the Japanese warlords are; they deny a civil description. Sadly we're going to be engaged with them for many more months."

The admiral left for his office wondering what it would take to defeat the Japanese. He was still working on his funding request for the navy. He now hoped that because of the war in the Pacific, the congress would approve his request.

The day ended and Charlie hurried home to Emily. She was equally excited to see him. Charlie let Emily talk and tell him all about her day at the hospital.

"I'm so happy to be a volunteer. I even learned how to play Chess. The young soldier who taught me told me, after he had already won two games, that he was the Chess Champion of his school. He's going home in a couple of days."

"I'm sure you'll find other men who know how to play. I learned in high school but it was not my favorite thing to do. I preferred playing on the baseball team. Did your mom enjoy her day?"

"She did. I'll let her tell you who she met today."

"I can't even imagine who it was."

Charlie didn't have long to wait. Elizabeth greeted him with her announcement.

"Charlie, I shook hands with Churchill today. He's in America to meet with the President. I overheard his aide. They're going to discuss some leader named Stalin; they didn't say his first name or his title. Do you know who he is?"

"I do. His title is rather lengthy but it tells you exactly what he is. He's the General Secretary of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union."

"Now I know why it's not used."

"The country's relationship with Joseph Stalin is complicated. He has ideas like Hitler's but Hitler dislikes like him. The dislike was so fierce Hitler invaded Russia. They engaged in a terrible war.

"Our leaders had to decide which one it might help; Stalin was chosen because it was thought he didn't have evil intent. Our leaders were beginning to believe the reports of the Jewish people being murdered by Hitler's men.

"We didn't put any troops in Russia; we helped in other ways. The German army was defeated. Stalin became our ally in January of 1943."

"In other words, the leaders decided on the lesser of the two evil men."

"Yes, that's exactly what they did. What are you cooking? It smells good."

"It's only a pot roast with lots of vegetables. We stopped at the District Grocery Store on our way home. They had received a shipment of fresh vegetables. We now have our sturdy brown paper bags with handles.

In a few minutes, their meal was ready. They sat in the kitchen to eat. Even with the dumbwaiter, they found using the dining room to be inconvenient.

Emily suspected her mother was tired. After helping wash and dry the dishes, Charlie and Emily said goodnight. Emily's suspicion was correct. After reading for only a short time, she grew sleepy and went to bed.

Emily and Charlie weren't too tired for their usual activity.

Every day was almost identical to the other. The calendar now was turned to the month of July. They had entered the month which the locals described as the hot, humid and rainy days of summer. It never rained long. The rain usually lowered the temperature and made the evenings pleasant.

After dinner on most nights, the couple could enjoy a pleasant walk through the park. It was during one of their walks towards the end of the month when Emily had some news to share.

"Charlie, do you remember our first walk here?"

"I do. I also remember your remark that the sidewalk would make pushing a baby carriage easy. Why did you ask?"

"You really don't know?"

Charlie abruptly stopped. He couldn't speak without stammering. "Are you…are you pregnant?"

"I am, darling."

Charlie reached for her. He swung her around in his arms. He put her feet on the ground. He looked her over from head to toe. The only thing he saw was her extra wide, full smile and her eyes sparkled.

"Haven't you notice my fullness?"

"I do now. My mind didn't compute what I was feeling during our closeness. How do you feel?"

"Fine, I don't how I'm supposed to feel. I haven't been the least bit sick in the morning. I had a cousin who had a terrible time with her morning sickness."

"Any idea of a date when the baby may be born?"

"I think it may be early in April."

"Emily, I never thought I could be happier than the day we were married, but I am."

"I'm that happy too, Charlie. I'm going to ask Sarah if she knows a baby doctor."

"I'm sure she does. Now let's go tell your mother and later we'll call my parents."

"Charlie, I think she knows. I saw her looking at me."

Elizabeth smiled as they came in the house. It filled her face. "Did Charlie know you were pregnant or did you have to tell him?"

"I didn't know, Elizabeth. Now that I do, I can't believe I didn't notice her fullness. We want to call my parents and share with them the good news."

"I'm sure Maryann will be as happy as I am to be a grandmother."

Charlie sat on the chair near the table with the telephone. He picked up the receiver. In a few seconds the ladies heard.

"Operator, I'd like to place a person-to-person long distance call to Los Angeles California."

Charlie heard. _The number please._ He answered. "Earl Madison, Los Angelus14L2."

He then heard. _Your name and number._ Charlie responded. "Charlie Madison W592."

The ladies heard. "It's ringing."

Charlie heard the call was answered. "It's Charlie, Dad. You better call mom to the phone."

In a few seconds he didn't hear his dad's voice, it was Maryann who spoke. _Is everything alright?_

"Couldn't be better, Mom."

"Stop teasing her, Charlie."

"Emily and I have some good news."

 _Is she pregnant?_

"She is and I couldn't be happier."

Emily grabbed the receiver from Charlie. "And Maryann I've not had any morning sickness."

 _I'm so glad to hear; it can be awful. Earl has something to tell Charlie._

"You're dad needs to tell you something."

"Hmmn, I wonder what?"

He listened to his dad. _Charlie, LA is no longer that small city we liked when I first bought our house. We're moving east._

"That's wonderful news. I told Emily you may leave there when we had our first child. Where in the east are you going?"

Emily was smiling; she couldn't wait to hear the answer.

Charlie repeated his dad's response. "So you're going to be the maintenance supervisor for apartments in Arlington Virginia."

 _You heard correctly. The Willard's are buying our home. The position in Virginia includes a furnished apartment. I'll let you know when we are traveling east._

"Emily and I will be looking forward to that call. It's time to end my call. Tell mom, I love her. Goodbye, Dad".

"Charlie, this is so exciting. Now our child will have three grandparents to spoil him or her. Do you know where these apartments are located?"

"Not exactly, the State of Virginia isn't very far from here. Admiral Jessup or Bus may know their exact location. After I learn, we can visit them on a Saturday."


	19. Waiting for Baby

Waiting for Baby

In the morning, the elated newly expectant parents woke still basking in their happiness. Charlie reached for Emily and pulled her close for a soft kiss. Their faces were still close when Emily opened her eyes.

"I see you still have your extra broad smile."

"I can't help it."

"I think even bachelor Bus and the admiral will notice."

"I suppose. I want to tell the whole wide world. After I accept their congratulations, I'll tell them about mom and dad."

"And ask directions to those apartments."

"That's my plan."

Charlie kissed Emily once more before getting out of bed. After dressing, they went all the way down to the kitchen. Elizabeth had also awakened early; breakfast was almost ready.

"Emily, I made that breakfast cake you like so much. It's our celebration cake. I'm sure people at the Embassy will ask why I'm happier than usual."

"Charlie woke up with his broad smile; you match."

"I see we do."

After washing their dishes, they left the house with happier smiles than usual. The other ladies at the embassy did notice Elizabeth's smile. She politely accepted their congratulations of becoming a grandmother.

The only person at the hospital who noticed Emily's smile was another female volunteer.

"Emily, you seem mighty happy this morning."

"I am, Margaret. I'm expecting."

"Is your husband as happy as you are?"

"He is. He left the house today with an extra broad smile. I think even the admiral and his bachelor friend will notice. I was assigned a new patient. I need to go find his room."

"And I'm learning to play Bridge with my new patient from last week. I'm really enjoying learning; I was always told it was a difficult game but I don't think it is."

"That's how I met Charlie. He needed a partner for an army general. I was able to win the game for us despite the fact he overbid. I'll meet you for lunch."

The two volunteers separated; each found their patient eagerly waiting for their visit. And as Emily had suspected her patient didn't notice her constant smile.

As Emily had told Charlie, both Bus and the admiral had noticed his broader than normal smile. Charlie had received a manly slap on the back from Bus and words of wisdom from the admiral.

"The joy of fatherhood, Charlie, is like none other. There's an awe when you hold this baby the first time; but also a heavy weight of responsibility. I'm sure you and Emily are going to be great parents."

"Thank you, sir. We spoke to my parents; they're both elated. My dad told me they're moving east. They will be living in Arlington Virginia. I need directions to get over there."

"Admiral, I can write out directions for him. Is your dad going to have anything to do with the new military housing there?"

"Yes, he will be the property's maintenance supervisor."

"Hopefully our men and their families will be occupying them soon. I read Eisenhower's communique already. The allies are making slow but steady progress in Belgium even in spite of Hitler sending all the men he had available to fight there. Charlie, you can read about the war in the Pacific later. I want you with me at the Senate hearing."

Charlie would later learn the navy took control of Saipan Island. Japanese soldiers and civilians committed suicide rather than being captured. Future reports on the war in Pacific would include other times when the Japanese would rather die by their own means rather than being killed by the allies. No one understood this way of thinking. And Charlie shared little of this news with Emily or Elizabeth.

Charlie sat beside the admiral at the Senate hearing. The senators seemed to be in agreement in accepting Admiral's Jessup's request for additional funding but neither was absolutely sure.

Admiral Jessup told Charlie. "Remember, senators don't act quickly. Your baby may be born before we know their decision."

And Bus had his instructions to the apartments waiting for him. "I suppose you're going there this Saturday."

"That's the plan."

And that's what happened. After breakfast on Saturday, they left the house on "E" street. Charlie's directions had them going west on "M" street towards the Potomac River. He turned north on Riverfront Street to the entrance of the fourteenth street bridge over the Potomac River. Cars shared this bridge with trollies which used the tracks in the center.

Once across the bridge Charlie continued on the connecting street in the State of Virginia, Washington Boulevard. It turned north before arriving at the large complex of military apartments. Charlie found a place to park. He hurried to open the car doors for the ladies.

Emily looked around the area. "Charlie, did you know this complex was so large?"

"I had no idea. My dad is going need to hire men with a variety of skills to keep them in good shape."

"Charlie, maybe some of the men who built them will want to be hired to keep them looking good."

"You may be right, Emily. Hopefully, the country will get back to normal once theses wars are over."

"Is there really hope it will be soon?"

"There is. The allies are making slow but steady progress. Did you notice the hospital we passed before leaving DC?"

"I did. It's probably where I will have this baby. I called the doctor Sarah suggested. His receptionist told me I don't need to see him until next month. I hope you can come with me."

"I'm sure I can."

The threesome traveled home talking about all that had taken place recently. They hoped that by staying busy these next seven and a half months would pass quickly.

In a couple of days the calendar changed to the month of August. And the couple was eagerly waiting the day of Emily's doctor's appointment on the twenty-third.

She had told the hospital person responsible for the volunteers she had an appointment that day. She wasn't questioned. Her friend Margaret did. Emily happily told her the reason. She was pleased for her friend.

Charlie didn't report for duty that morning. But Elizabeth went on to the embassy. And Charlie and Emily drove to the office of Doctor Grant not very far from "E" street. Sarah had told Emily he was an older doctor who at one time delivered babies in peoples' homes.

Charlie found a place to park the car; it was a block from the office. They leisurely walked it. Charlie held the door open for his wife. She was immediately greeted.

"You must be Mrs. Madison."

"Yes, I'm Emily Madison. My husband Charlie is with me."

"Doctor Grant will be pleased he came with you. I need you to complete some paperwork before the doctor sees you. Don't worry if you don't know exact dates of the usual childhood illnesses."

They sat on chairs which were close to each other. Emily whispered. "If my mother was here she would know all these dates."

"Mine would too and you'll remember the dates for this child and others we may have."

Emily completed the paperwork and was told. "The doctor will see you in a few minutes."

Those minutes went by quickly. A nurse came to the waiting room to escort them to his office. The doctor immediately stood when he saw them.

"I thought I recognized your name on my appointment list. Commander, are you fully recovered?"

"Yes, I have a large scar; hopefully it will fade over time."

"It probably will. I'm Earnest Grant."

"And we're the Madison's, Charlie and Emily."

"Please sit. I need a minute to look over your paper."

He didn't take long. "Emily, your paperwork tells me you had a normal childhood. I expect this pregnancy to be normal as well. I do need to examine you. My nurse will take you the exam room. Charlie, you can wait here; the exam doesn't take long."

By the time Dr. Grant entered the exam room, Emily was in a hospital gown and lying flat on the exam table; her hands covered her belly protrusion. It was now a good size.

Dr. Grant felt it also; he concluded. "According to the size of your baby sac and the first day of your last of your last cycle this baby may be born around the first of April."

"That was my guess too."

"Emily, this contraption I'm holding is called a fetal stethoscope. This metal band goes over my head; it helps transmit the baby's heartbeat to my ears. It doesn't hurt. I do need to press on your baby sac. Try and relax and breathe normally."

Dr. Grant moved the bell-shaped end of the device several times before he stayed in one place. Emily could tell he was counting and looking at his watch.

"Fifteen seconds is usually all the time I get before the baby moves. My count was thirty-three. If I multiple that by four you get 132."

"Isn't that fast doctor?"

"Not for a baby, Emily. Even 150, isn't considered too fast. You can get dressed. I'll go tell Charlie."

"Charlie, Emily should have no trouble giving birth to this baby. She may have a tiny frame but her pelvic bones are normal. The baby's rapid heartbeat alarmed her.

Emily had hurriedly dressed and joined them. "It most certainly did."

"How fast was it doctor?"

"Faster than our hearts are beating now. Your child will have a heartrate of 100 to 150 beats per minute for several years. Unless Emily has questions or concerns, I don't need to see her again for six weeks."

Charlie and Emily both shook his hand before leaving his office. They stopped and Emily made an appointment for six weeks from today. That date was October fourth.

Once they had left, Dr. Grant told his receptionist. "I'd love to know why he was really on Omaha Beach."

"It does seem really odd. I'm just glad he recovered from his injury. They're one of those couples of whom you have no doubt of how much in love they are. I believe they are going to be great parents."

Now they both had large smiles as they thought about them.

By the time the calendar changed to September, Charlie's dad had called with the date of their arrival in Virginia. They were taking the train again. There were a few things from their home in LA which were being trucked across the country.

They arrived on the second Saturday of the month. Charlie and Emily met them at the train station. Maryann spoke the moment she saw Emily.

"You have the baby glow; you look radiant."

"So that's why I have so many ladies looking at me."

"She is more beautiful than ever, Mom. Dad, when are you expected to begin your position?"

"Not until Monday."

"Our spare bedroom is ready for you."

Earl and Maryann spent two wonderful days with them. They were excited to hear about Emily's time at the hospital and were intrigued by all the people Elizabeth had met at the embassy. They tried not to discuss the wars; no amount of talk would make them conclude any faster.

On Monday, after Emily and Elizabeth left the house, Charlie drove his parents to Arlington. The property owner was waiting for them. Charlie met him but then left for the navy building.

In days it was October and it arrived with much cooler temperatures. Emily's appointment on the fourth told her the baby was growing. The nurse reminded her to buy a few maternity dresses before she discovered nothing she had would fit her anymore.

Maryann and Elizabeth both went with her to make her purchases. Charlie and his dad enjoyed the time to talk about sports. The professional baseball and football teams continued to play after America entered the war in December 1941. President Roosevelt thought the people needed some diversion. Charlie and Earl would attend one of the football games before the end of the year.

Emily continued to have a normal pregnancy. She was very glad she had bought maternity dresses; they were very much needed when the calendar now read, November.

Maryann went with Emily to her doctor's appointment on the fifteenth. Charlie was needed to attend another Senate hearing on appropriations for the Navy.

After Emily introduced Maryann to Dr. Grant, he had this comment. "Your smile is just like Charlie's."

"Because this is my first grandchild."

"A good reason to be extra happy. This baby is right on schedule. Tell Charlie all is well."

"We both will tell him."

"And Emily, I'll see you in four weeks."

Charlie was elated to hear the news.

The last Thursday of November was an American holiday. Emily and Elizabeth learned about how Native American Indians helped the first settlers survive. The holiday reminded them of the meal they shared after a successful harvest.

Even though the foods usually eaten by families on this day weren't available, the Madison's home was filled with people. Raymond, Sarah and Mathew along with Maryann and Earl crowded around the dining room table to eat a simple meal and enjoy each other's company.

In a few days the calendar page was turned again. It now showed the month of December; the last month of 1944.

Charlie once again went with Emily to her appointment with Dr. Grant on the thirteenth of the month. Emily now had a protrusion which even maternity dresses didn't hide very well. He was concerned.

Charlie wasn't allowed in the examination room so he paced around the doctor's small office. He spoke as soon as the door opened.

"Are Emily and the baby alright?"

"They're both fine, Charlie. Emily looks so much bigger because she's carrying this baby high in her pelvis. Her stomach muscles aren't strong enough to support the weight; so the now large baby sac protrudes more. In a few more weeks she may find she has a backache.

"I told her she should refrain from long walks and to sit as much as she can at the hospital. She told me she already was; she's teaching everyone how to play Bridge."

"She plays Bridge like an assassin. I'm sure she teaches them to play that way."

Emily had come into the office. She placed her hands on Charlie's arm; she gave him a squeeze.

"So you heard my instructions. I doubt I'll work much past the New Year. Mum, Maryann and I have a nursery to decorate. I want it ready before the end of February."

"And I need to see you in two weeks."

Charlie and Emily departed the office after making an appointment for the twenty-seventh of December.

In the car on the way home Emily began to sing a song about rocking the Baby Jesus.

"I've never heard that song."

"It's an old English Carol which is similar to Away in the Manger. Mum and I have always begun to sing Christmas carols weeks before Christmas Day. She believed it helped me and Charlie learn about the true meaning of the holiday."

"And you wish to do the same with our children."

"I do, Charlie. I won't ignore the belief in the person who brings their gifts. In England he's called Father Christmas."

"Here in America he's Santa Claus; the man in the red suit. My mom probably brought along our copy of the book, _The Night Before Christmas_."

"I hope so. It will be fun hearing you read it to our children. This year we will enjoy the holiday with our new friends. And we don't need to exchange gifts; our gift in right here in my baby sac."

"I couldn't agree more."

And as Emily had told Charlie, she and her mom filled the house with the singing of Christmas carols. They did attend a Christmas concert at Georgetown University. And on another occasion they visited the National Christmas Tree.

It didn't have Christmas lights this year but it was covered in handmade ornaments. They were made by school children. Small chimes rang as the wind blew on them. And several choral groups entertained them with an assortment of Christmas music.

Emily had an excellent report from Dr. Grant after her appointment in the twenty-ninth. And at midnight on the thirty-first of December they could see and hear fireworks while sitting on their porch.

The news that the German army was in a state of confusion had been printed in the paper. The Soviet Union's Army was about to enter Germany. The fireworks not only welcomed in a New Year; the nation anticipated an end to both wars.

The calendar was now turned to January 1945.

Two weeks into January, Emily had another doctor's appointment. He reminded her to let Charlie and Earl hang the curtains in the nursery and all the cute pictures a baby's room always needs.

Her next appointment came with an order to sit with her feet up on a stool. Dr. Grant had noticed both of her ankles were a tiny bit swollen. And Charlie always reminded her when she forgot.

After Emily told Charlie Doctor Grant wanted to see her every week, he told her. "I'm coming with you."

"Charlie, he didn't seem worried about me. I'm sure this is standard practice."

"It may be but I want to hear it with my own ears."

"And I love you even more for your concern."

Kissing, hugs and sleeping close were all the couple could do now.


	20. The Birth

The Birth

Charlie's concern for her and the baby in her baby sac touched her heart. She always knew he had a soft tender side; she liked the fact he didn't hide it. In a week Doctor Grant reassured Charlie.

"The baby's heartrate is 135; its head is in the right position and probably weighs almost six pounds. Emily's blood pressure is perfect and her ankles are still only slightly swollen. Charlie, I see every one of my pregnant patients once a week as they approach their due date."

"Emily told me she thought it was routine. I suppose I'm old-fashioned. I needed to hear it for myself."

"I'm happy you're concerned. It means you're going to be a good father. I do need you to stop at the hospital and complete the registration process. They'll be expecting you."

"Is it the one we saw right before the Fourteenth street Bridge?"

"Yes, Hayes Memorial Hospital has a fine reputation for excellent care."

"We're on our way to visit my mom and dad. We'll stop on the way home."

Maryann was like her son; she had been concerned too. Now it was Charlie who reassured her. She changed the subject.

"Have you thought of possible names for this baby?"

"We have. We both like Michelle if it's a girl."

"And what about for a boy?"

"We chose the masculine form of Michelle, Michael."

"I like both of them. Now we need to go on a shopping spree for all the baby's things. There are several stores not far from here; I'm sure some of them have items for a newborn. When is your mom's last day at the Embassy?"

"She's training her replacement today."

"Then the three of us can do this together."

"And soon, please, I don't want to be without things if this baby comes a little early."

Emily got her request. And Maryann had a lesson in translating Emily and Elizabeth's words for all these items. Charlie came too; but grandfather-to-be Earl had to work.

They were leisurely walking along the street with all the stores when Elizabeth asked. "Do you have the list we made?"

"I do Mum. I'm so glad we don't need to buy a cot."

Maryann abruptly stopped. "Why do you need a cot?"

"Maryann, the baby needs a place to sleep."

"The baby will roll off a cot; it needs a crib."

Her son answered her; he had had the same reaction when Emily had first used it.

"Mom, cot is the British word for crib. Sarah gave us the one she used. Raymond told me he will help me put it together."

"I see. I suppose there are others different words for baby things."

"There are, Maryann. Mum and I will translate for you."

Soon they entered the first store. "Maryann, we need to buy three dozen nappies, muslin to clean-up posset, at least one papoose, several gowns, a couple of sleeping bags, at least six wrapping blankets and a couple of dummies."

Maryann laughed. "Charlie, did you understand her?"

"I did. She gave me a translation. Let me see if I remember."

By now a salesclerk was standing near them. She wanted to know too.

Charlie began. "Nappies are diapers. Posset refers to baby spit-up. It needs a special rag to wipe it up, that's what muslin is for. Dummies are those rubber things Americans call pacifiers. And a papoose is a device which a mother wears so she can hold the baby close to her but her hands are free. They're great for when Emily goes shopping.

"Emily didn't mention a biscuit is our cookie and the bassinet we need to buy is a Moses Basket. I tried to Americanize her but in reality she Britishized me."

Emily smiled. "I think we are both half American and half British."

The salesclerk spoke up. "Now that I know what you need, I can help you find all those things."

All those things and clothing items for the baby were sent to the Madison's apartment. Maryann would wash everything before she and Earl would bring them to the house. And Emily's checkups with Doctor Grant went well.

It was now the third week in March. Everything was ready for the baby and Emily was ready too but she didn't know it. As a first time mother-to-be she didn't recognize the early stages of preparation for giving birth.

The opening in her baby sac had softened. For days the baby sac had tightened and loosened as the muscle began to pull that opening wider. Emily hadn't noticed; she was a stoic Brit.

But then one night Emily began to feel the pull of that muscle. It had awakened her from a sound sleep.

"Charlie, something's happening."

"What do mean something's happening?"

"Charlie, you need to call Doctor Grant right now."

An expectant woman becomes rather demanding as she senses the urgency of the moment. Charlie heard her loud and clear.

He practically flew down the stairs to the telephone. The paper with the doctor's phone number had been there for days. He turned on the lamp and dialed the number.

All baby doctors sleep with one eye open when they have a woman near to the time of delivery. He answered it on the second ring. He heard.

"Emily tells me something is happening."

"Take her at her word, Charlie. I'll meet you at the hospital."

And Emily hadn't waited for Charlie to return. She didn't bother to dress; she grabbed her robe and slid her feet into her slippers. She was half way down the stairs when Charlie hung up.

And Elizabeth had heard Charlie's voice and dressed in a hurry. "I'm coming with you. Emily and I will get in the car while you dress."

As the car pulled away from the curb, a light went on in the Garfield's house. Sarah had heard the car doors shut; she knew there was only one reason for them to be leaving the house this early in the morning.

Hospital personnel waited outside for their patient. Emily was helped into a wheelchair and whisked away to the baby floor. Charlie and Elizabeth were taken to the waiting room on the same floor.

In a few minutes, Doctor Grant entered the room. "Emily was right, Charlie. She's almost ready to have this baby. She asked to see you."

"I can do that. The signs say for hospital personnel only."

"I know they do. I'll explain later. Come on, she's waiting."

"Charlie I just had to hold you one more time and share a kiss and tell you; you're going to be a daddy soon."

They did share a kiss. "You're amazing sweetheart."

"You need to go tell Mum she's going to be a grandmother very soon."

As soon as Charlie turned to go he heard. "Can I push now?"

He didn't hear the answer. Emily had been given the green light to push. Even Doctor Grant had called her amazing. Emily didn't use up her energy moaning or screaming; she pushed with all her might.

Her bed was wheeled into the Delivery Room. The nurses helped her slid on to the delivery table. She was positioned properly to deliver her baby.

Doctor Grant was now wearing a long water proof gown; he had changed into his designated delivery room shoes. And Emily was about to birth her child.

Doctor Grant's trained hands were properly positioned. "Emily, I need one slow steady push."

Emily did the best she could. Her push was so good, she heard. "Pant Emily."

The experienced doctor did the rest; the baby's head had emerged. "Okay Emily, one more push and the baby's body will be born."

Emily didn't hesitate a second. And in a few seconds the baby's body had emerged and that most beautiful sound to a mother's ears filled the room; the cry of a just born baby.

"It's a girl, Emily."

He raised the still crying baby girl so Emily could see her. Then the doctor separated the baby from her. She was placed in a bassinet where another nurse dried her with a soft towel and wrapped her in a couple of blankets.

She waited for Doctor Grant to complete the delivery and for Emily to be helped on to her bed, then she rested the baby in the crook of Emily's arm. She was crying as all new mothers do.

Doctor Grant had hurried from the delivery room; he had quickly removed his soiled gown and changed his shoes. He now hurried to where Charlie and Elizabeth were waiting.

Charlie's eyes got big when he saw him. "You're a daddy now. The baby's perfect. I'll let Emily tell you its sex. She and the baby are being checked."

Emily had been taken to what was named, the Afterbirth Room. Here she would be observed carefully. Her blood pressure and heartrate would be monitored.

The baby went to the nearby post-delivery nursery. As all babies do, this little girl cried as she was checked and wiped off with warm wet cloths. She was then swaddled in blankets and returned to Emily.

A nurse came to the waiting room. Her appearance told the doctor he could bring Charlie and Elizabeth to see them. It was another thing which was against the rules.

Doctor Grant was attempting to blend his experience of doing home deliveries with the desire of women to have a similar experience but not the mess a delivery creates. The fluid in the baby sac is a fairly large amount.

He also felt that the husband should be with his wife. In all his years of doing home deliveries he had never had a problem with any of them.

"Charlie and Elizabeth, you can see Emily and the baby now."

Emily was waiting for them. "Charlie, come see our daughter."

"We have a daughter, Emily?"

"We do."

Charlie came closer. He kissed Emily. "Thank you for bringing her into the world."

"Charlie, if you sit down, you can hold her."

Emily kissed her newborn before the doctor took the baby from her. She was watching Charlie; his softer side was showing. His eyes were very moist.

The baby girl was still swaddled; all Charlie could see was her tiny face. "She's definitely your baby."

"I see you in her too. She has your chin."

Elizabeth was standing near Charlie. She was looking at her granddaughter's face. "I think she has the face of a cherub. Her head is so perfectly round; her brown wavy hair lies perfectly. Her lips appear to be holding a smile.

"Charlie, is too early to call your parents?"

"No, let me do it now."

Charlie heard his mom loud clear; like when he called her from the hospital in Southampton he had to hold the receiver away from his ear. He barely had time to tell her about the baby when he heard.

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes."

And Charlie needed to make one more call; he hadn't been given leave; he was still on active duty.

His call at seven o'clock was taken by the Petty Officer on duty. "Charlie, I'll tell the admiral the moment I see him."

Charlie had no idea he would do as his mom and dad did; he immediately left for the hospital. And once again Doctor Grant ignored the hospital's rules.

Emily's nurse heard. "Of course they may visit."

And Admiral Jessup acted as another grandfather. He also had an opportunity to hold the baby.

"Charlie, take some time off and enjoy her. The war in Europe is going to be over soon. And I still believe it will take a devastating event to get the Japanese to surrender; that event may not be far away."

By now all the euphoria of the birth began to wear on Emily. The experienced nurse recognized the signs.

"Emily needs a good nap. The baby will be in front of the window in the nursery and Emily will be in room 320; it's a large room. You can all visit her later. Charlie you may stay if you're quiet."

"I need to go home first. After I shower and shave I'll return."

Everyone let Emily get some sleep.

Charlie did return; Elizabeth needed to rest a little longer. She knew there was a bus she could use to return later that afternoon. The Garfield's also visited that afternoon.

Sarah told Charlie and Emily. "I knew you had left the house; I heard the car doors shut. I'm very surprised the baby was born so soon after you arrived here."

"Surprise isn't a strong enough word for my reaction. I was shocked."

"Well, at least you didn't have a long wait. I sat with Sarah for hours before Mathew was born."

The couple's visited ended when the nurse announced it was time for the baby to feed again. Later that afternoon and again in the evening all the other navy personnel visited.

Maryann was at the house when Charlie brought mother and baby home from the hospital. She and Elizabeth had prepared the nursery. And Charlie had a whole week to be at home; he relished every moment. Michelle already occupied a portion of his heart.

Emily's heart was also full; she loved Charlie more than ever. And her love for Michelle filled it even fuller.

And it wouldn't be long before the world would be at peace.


	21. The Wars End

The Wars End

Both wars we're still going on when Emily and Michelle came home from the hospital. Charlie, especially, tried not to think about them. He spent that week being a hands-on father.

He wasn't afraid to pick her up. Charlie would sit with her resting on his lap; he loved looking at her cherub face as she slept. Then he continued to be amazed at Emily's natural ability to nurse her, to easily change her nappy and to listen to her talk to Michelle. It wasn't baby-talk; it was things like good morning sweetie, the sun is up sleepy-head or daddy wants to hold you now.

Charlie was no different than most new fathers; he reluctantly reported for duty after his week was up. The bright spot in his day took place at the Senate hearing. The committee approved Admiral Jessup's request for funding the navy.

And he heard the news about the war in Europe. It was all good; Hitler was being surrounded by the allied forces from the west and the Soviet Union army was closing in from the east. He came home that day to good news from Emily.

"Charlie, Father Martin came by today. We discussed the date for Michelle's Baptism."

"And what Sunday did you decide on?"

"May sixth, she'll be six weeks old. And Charlie, Mum brought my Baptismal dress with her. And your mom bought that beautiful white blanket for her; it's perfect for her Baptism day."

"And I'm sure our little Michelle will be perfect during her Baptism. I doubt she will cry."

"Maybe, she's a very good baby. Mum tells me that all the time."

"And I'll tell Bus to put that date on the Admiral's calendar. I'm sure there will be other navy men who will attend too."

While they waited for that day to arrive, Michelle had her first check-up. Doctor Grant had come to the house. After he weighed her, he exclaimed.

"What have you been feeding her? She's gained almost two pounds."

"She nurses well."

"I guess she does. Does she sleep well?"

"She does, but she's also awake more. That's when Charlie spends time with her."

"I knew he would be a hands-on father."

"Will you be able to attend her Baptism?"

"I can plan to do so but you never know I might have a woman in labor."

"Father Martin is baptizing her on Sunday May sixth at Saint John's Episcopal Church during the nine o'clock service."

"I'll do my best to be there. I can see myself out."

Emily and Elizabeth watched him exit. Michelle had stirred. Emily took her upstairs to nurse her; she would take a nap after she finished.

The day of May sixth had arrived. Emily dressed Michelle in the long white Baptismal dress she had worn. When it was time to leave the house, the baby was wrapped in the white blanket Maryann had bought for her.

When they arrived at the church, everyone was waiting out front, including Doctor Grant. All of them were directed to sit in the front pews. The Baptismal Font had been placed at the foot of the altar stairs.

The entire order of worship was the Sacrament of Baptism. The congregation responded to the questions asked of them. Emily and Charlie had their questions too. Soon the moment arrived for the actual Baptism.

They watched Father Martin take Michelle from Emily's arms; he held her with one arm and with his other hand he poured water on her head, not once but three times. He spoke the words which Baptized Michelle into the family of God. She never woke up.

When they ceremony ended, the group attended a reception in the house next to the church. Michelle did wake but she wasn't fussy. And everyone spoke about her cherub-like face. Emily and Charlie thanked everyone before they left.

They hurried home; Emily knew it was close to a feeding time for the baby. And no one knew what would happen two days later.

On May eighth, the war in Europe ended. That date would be named, Victory over Europe Day or V-E Day. The Supreme Commander, General Eisenhower signed the document which officially ended the war. Prime Minister Churchill had immediately made an address to his nation which was broadcast worldwide.

Everywhere in America people filled the streets; church bells rang, sirens went off and people had gathered in the park across the street from the Madison's home.

"Mum, what do you think is going one?"

Elizabeth didn't have time to answer; the telephone rang. Emily heard Charlie's excited voice.

"Hitler's dead and the Germans have surrendered."

"What wonderful news! Mum and I will take Michelle to the park and mingle with all the people who have gathered there."

"The streets here in DC are crowded with people. Cars are honking their horns, sirens are going off and I can even hear church bells ringing. It may take me awhile to get home."

Charlie did make it home. He found Emily in the park. He picked her up and together they twirled in a circle. Michelle needed to be fed. The proud father pushed the pram home.

And after Michelle was asleep in her Moses Basket, they sat on the porch and watched and listened to the crowd continue to celebrate. Only after dark did the people dispel.

Emily would later ask Charlie. "Any idea of when the Japanese might surrender?"

"No, was his blunt answer. But I do know the allies are closing in on mainland Japan. Our fighter planes will begin bombing it soon."

"Maybe for the sake of their people they will surrender."

"I've been told the warlords don't think that way."

"How terrible, I'm so glad we have Michelle."

"So am I. I can't wait to come home every day and hold her."

Charlie had always thought it would take a catastrophic event to make the warlords surrender. He wasn't one of the few people who knew about _The Manhattan Project_ ; a project which had developed a type of bomb capable of annihilating destruction.

The nation would learn about it from the man who had assumed the Presidency of the Unite States after President Roosevelt died from a brain hemorrhage. In the nation's constitution there is a process written for naming his successor. The Vice President is elevated to President.

It would be President Truman who would address the nation after the first atomic bomb fell on that city in Japan. That day was August sixth.

Charlie heard the speech. Emily never listened to the radio. She had a habit of singing during the day, even while Michelle napped in the living room. It kept her from thinking about those terrible Japanese Warlords.

He was somber when he came home. "What terrible news do you have to share?"

"A city in Japan has been leveled by a new type of bomb. It doesn't appear the warlords will surrender."

Emily put her fingers to his lips. "Say no more. Michelle deserves a smile."

"I can always smile for her especially since I know she will smile back."

And Charlie got an extra big smile from his daughter. For now it put him in a better frame of mind.

It was only three days later when the second atomic bomb was dropped on another city. This time the Emperor of Japan overruled the other Warlords and surrendered. This news was eagerly awaited by all the Allied nations.

Finally in the early evening of August fourteenth, the people gathered in New York City's Square read; _Official – Truman announces Japanese Surrender,_ on the scrolling news feed lit on the marque of one of the buildings. The roar from the two million people who were there could be heard for blocks.

Charlie and Emily could hear the voices of people who gathered outside the White chanted, "We want Harry."

They couldn't hear what he said but would learn later. He had told the crowd. _This is the day we have been waiting for since Pearl Harbor was attacked._

Americans would also learn what the citizens of England had heard from the Prime Minister. _The last of our enemies is laid low. And I give thanks to our allies, especially to the United States, without whose prodigious efforts the war in the East would still have many years to run._

People of the allied nations were also told the surrender wasn't official yet. It would take days before all the fighting would cease because there were so many Japanese and allies still engaged in war all over the South Pacific.

Finally on September second, the powers came together on the battleship the USS Missouri. The surrender documents were signed; the war in the Pacific was officially over. That day would become Victory over Japan Day or V-J Day.

It wasn't celebrated like V-E Day was. The people of the world had their celebration on August fourteenth. And all the nations of the world began to return to normal.

In America factories which had been manufacturing war supplies now reverted back to their designed use like making automobiles, domestic aircraft, washing machines, refrigerators and stoves.

Earl told everyone. "The man who built Sheffield Courts has been asked to build more houses for the men returning from the war."

And Charlie added. "Our government is working with the United Nations Relief Agency. All of Europe has been devastated by the war; the people need everything. Right now tons of food, clothing, medicines and other needed commodities have been sent there. And the same will soon be sent to Japan. Everyone has been asked to donate what they have; these people will be grateful for anything."

"That's heart-warming to hear. I can't even imagine all the destruction."

"No one can Emily. I can't even bear to look at some of the photographs."

Emily and Charlie were grateful they had Michelle. She, like all the babies who would now be born, would help bring the nation back to normalcy.

In a few weeks, Maryann would be delighted with the news she had learned. She and Earl visited Emily and Charlie.

"Charlie, your brothers are both moving east. Richard's work with the Indians in developing that secret code for the allies to use has brought him recognition. The Commissioner of Indian Affairs wants him to come to the office in DC. He wants Richard to represent the needs of all Indian tribes; and how best to help them keep their culture while still learning American ways."

"That's terrific Mom. What's Walter going to be doing?"

"The University of Pennsylvania needs him. They now have one of those machines which can add, subtract, multiply and divide numbers at the speed of light. They're developing an even better model for the US government. He told your dad and me, he'll be a frequent house guest."

"And Michelle will get to know her uncles."

"They're going to love her almost as much as I do. And I know this makes you happy Mom. You'll have the three of us close by instead of scattered miles apart."

"It does. Your dad has reserved one of the smaller apartments for Richard. I'm sure he will have most of his meals with us. Something tells me he never learned to cook; all his meals were provided for him."

"And our meal is ready. Charlie, you need to be at the dumbwaiter to remove the prepared dishes."

"So you're using the dumbwaiter now, Elizabeth."

"We do. Emily doesn't need to be carrying Michelle down the stairs to the kitchen for our meals. It's really not difficult to operate."

Maryann stood by it. She and the others heard the motor start and soon the shelf appeared with the first dish. Charlie took it and set it on the table. The process was repeated until all the food was on the dining room table.

The family gave thanks. After an hour of eating and conversing, the process was repeated. The dirty dishes were returned to the kitchen. Maryann and Elizabeth took them to the sink and washed them.

After holding Michelle one more time, Maryann and Earl returned home. In a couple of weeks both of their sons had moved east. Walter stayed with them a few days before going on the University of Pennsylvania, located in the city of Philadelphia.

There was a train which made regularly scheduled trips to DC. Walter made good use of it on many weekends.

And with knowing this family was now complete, I end my story, only a short epilogue remains to be written


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

As the end of 1945 neared, they celebrated with gusto the American holiday of Thanksgiving. That day many prayers of thanks were spoken by families all over the nation. Father Martin had joined the family. He had a special prayer to offer. He prayed.

"Today all of us can enter into the real spirit of thanksgiving, we can say from our heart, Thank You, God, for victory and peace.

"The war years through which we have traveled together have brought us close together in heart and spirit and purpose. As we give thanks for victory and peace let us give thanks also for unity of thought and purpose among all nations. Amen."

And a baby's babble was heard as he concluded. Father Martin had a reply. "Michele has her own way of saying amen. We wholeheartedly agree with you."

"All of us agree too. I can't imagine all that will occur in the future now that weapons of war aren't made anymore."

Earl had an answer for Emily. "Walter has told us that even the Japanese are already using their minds for peaceful inventions."

"Dad's correct. Two men used a bombed-out department store in Tokyo to make a device which can record voices for listening to later. It's been given the name, Tape Recorder. Only time will tell us if this device is useful."

"It will be Walter. I remember all the doubting Thomas's when the electric light bulb, the radio and the telephone were invented. Today we can't imagine a world without them."

Emily spoke to her daughter. "Michelle, your life is going to rich in wonderful inventions and lots of things mommy can't even imagine."

She babbled some more. Emily's remark brought the day to a close. The family would come together in a few weeks to celebrate the first Christmas after the war. This Christmas would have a tree.

Stores sold electric tree lights by the thousands; glass ornaments were made in the United States. And Emily and her mother made long strands of red and green paper garlands to wrap their tree in. Tinsel was added for glitter.

On Christmas morning all eyes were on Michelle; her face was as bright as the tree was. Charlie captured it all on movie film.

A week later fireworks announced the start of a New Year, 1946 had arrived, a year of more inventions and continued prosperity for the world. But already there was conflict.

Elizabeth talked about it. "I remember learning about Joseph Stalin; he was the lesser of the two evil men. Charlie, how is he behaving now?"

"You might say he has reared his ugly head. The peace treaty gave him all of Eastern Europe including the countries of Poland, Czechoslovakia and the eastern part of Germany. Those people will now live under the suppressive rule of Communism; the people have no rights, everything belongs to the government.

"And there are other countries in the Far East who have adopted this form governing. It's not a good sign for peace in the region. The other countries of Europe have decided to put aside their differences and work together."

"Then we need to enjoy this time of no war talk; I want Michelle to hear nothing but happy talk. She'll be talking soon. I don't want her first real word to be bomb."

"Neither do I, Emily. It shouldn't be difficult."

And it wasn't. Michelle's first words were, hi, doggy, ball, bye and car. And soon she would add the word, baby.

Emily had told Charlie she was pregnant. And seven months later they got to use the masculine form of Michelle.

Michael Earl was born. Charlie suggested the middle name. Emily didn't mind; she thought it was appropriate to use his father's name. After all Michelle's middle name was Elizabeth.

Life was very good for everyone. Maryann had all three sons nearby. And she and Elizabeth had two grandchildren to spoil. And Charlie and Emily were the envy of all their friends; their marriage was rock solid.

Did they quip at each other as Charlie had said the day the two of them had talked about being polar opposites?

Yes, it proved that opposites' can also attract. And Charlie and Emily had a long life together to prove it was true.

 **Author note:**

Finally I want to thank my readers. I knew this story wouldn't attract many. This movie never did well at the box-office when it was released; probably because America was engaged in the Vietnam conflict and the nation was still suffering from President Kennedy's assassination.

After many years it was released again. And with the benefit of television it has become a favorite of many who were drawn to it because of Julie's success with Mary Poppins and the Sound of Music. James Garner's staring roll in Maverick helped too.

I began to like the film after I bought the DVD. But I also wanted to tell my story of the romance between Charlie and Emily. They are now on my list of favorite couples along with Georg and Maria and Robert and Catherine.

I'm planning on adding another, Murphy and Emma; they're from the movie Murphy's Romance staring James Garner and Sally Field. The ending is perfect for imagining what came next.

If you want to know when that story is published you need flag me as a favorite author or check my profile often.

Thanks for reading this story.


End file.
